UhmFinal Fantasy FaniFic?
by Angela133
Summary: This is my Final Fantasy 8 Fan-Fic. I’m kinda new here, but this story really doesn’t have the Original characters in it, but it does have a few of my own and the main characters are mentioned!


71

Chapter One

"_Oh god, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"_

Angela storms down the Balamb Garden hallway, late for her first class of the day. She had slept in that morning, her alarm clock had failed to go off. She turns the corner after getting out of the elevator on the second floor.

"Ahh!" Angela made a small scream as she tumbled to the floor. She dropped all her books and immediately started picking them up. "Dammit! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I am kinda in a hurry, my bad." She looked up and smiled apologetically.

"Naa, don't worry about it." The guy Angela ran into said, picking up some of her things. The boy had blonde hair that fell to his shoulders and beautiful green eyes. He wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue jacket with a darker blue shirt.

"Thanks." Angela said, grabbing the papers from him and leaving.

"Where ya goin?" He called.

"To class…" Angela called back with an unusual tone in her voice.

Angela finally gets to class and apologizes to the Instructor for her late entrance. She goes to her seat and starts listening to the Instructor, but quickly gets caught up in her own thoughts and blocks out her Instructor.

"_Maybe he was just confused or something" _Angela thought, replaying her accident with the guy in the hall way.

"Angela?" Angela looked up in an instant, startled by hearing her name.

"Could you please give us the answer?" The Instructor looked at her expectantly.

"Could you repeat the question?" Angela responded with a weak smile.

"Angela, how do you expect to become a SeeD member if you can't even pay attention to my class?"

"Sorry Instructor." Angela knew sorry was not going to be enough.

"Angela, I want you to stay after class." The Instructor said, turning back to his board and continuing his lesson.

"_I'm in for it now" _Angela thought as she shook her head at herself.

Angela decides to listen to the instructor's lesson on weapons and forget about the unusual behavior of the boy in the hall. The Instructors lesson proved to be quite interesting and important. After class Angela waited until everyone left before approaching her instructor.

"Angela, you were late for my class, interrupting it with you late entrance, and you daydream during my class-"

"That was only once!" Angela interrupted.

Holding up a hand to make her be quiet. "Once is enough. Now, what is your reason for all this behavior?"

"I have no excuse Instructor." Angela lowered her head in shame, she decided not to say anything of her encounter in the hall, it was weird enough as is.

"None at all?" The Instructor said, raising his eyebrow in both confusion and astonishment.

"None reasonable." Angela responded.

"Very well. Since this was indeed your first offence in my class, I will excuse you, but if you expect to ever be a SeeD you are going to have to pay attention. We aren't just here to take up all your time and life here." The Instructor smiled at her.

"Thank you." Angela smiled back at him and left.

Angela walked a little slower than usual, she was lost in thought. She walked aimlessly around and finally sat down on a bench in the main hallway, on the first floor.

"_How could I have embarrassed myself like that?"_ Angela thought to herself. _"Maybe some battles will clear my head." _

Angela headed down to the training area to get some battling done. Ever since she had first gotten into Garden, she was always battling. Something inside her made her feel as if she needed to be strong, as if something told her to train and battle and be the best she could be. She couldn't ever figure out what it was, but she filled her own need to battle and win and have something to be proud of.

When she gets to the training area, she is glad to find it almost empty. She had always rather fight when others weren't watching. She walked around and got into a few battles, just some plant monsters. She defeated them easily. She had no idea why she still fought in this area when she could go outside and fight the field monsters; they were worth more of a fight. Angela was 16, old enough to leave the Garden without some sort of permission. She stayed in the training area anyway and fought a few more plants, until she got into a battle that wasn't quite so easy, a T-Rexaur, the hardest there was in Garden. Angela turned and got ready for a fight.

"_This…will be a bit of a challenge…" _Angela thought. Angela pulled out her black and blue shaded Twin Blades with the insignia or a dragon in front of a bolt of lightning. This insignia described the two things Angela loved, Dragons, and her favorite element, Thunder.

The T-Rexaur roars at Angela in fury and tries to attack her.

"Woah!" Angela rushes after the thing after dodging its devastating bite. She slashes it 3 times with her blades. The monster roared in pain but fought on, charging after her.

"Shit!" Angela made an attempt to dodge but is bitten harshly by the T-Rexaur.

"_Stronger than I thought…" _ The girl thought. Breathing heavily from her battle, Angela summons a Thunder spell, but it does little damage to the creature.

"Dammit! Nothing works!" She said, getting pissed off. Swallowing her pride, Angela makes an attempt to run, but fails, the T-Rexaur was too fast to let her go, so she battled on. After battling for what felt like an eternity of attacks, dodges, hits and spells, Angela finally defeats the T-Rexaur.

Angela collapses onto her knees in exhaustion, breathing heavily. "Oookay…that's enough battling for one day," She said, short of breath.

Angels begins to get up and leave, but is stopped by someone.

"Not bad, for a beginner that is." A strange boy says. The boy had black hair that stuck out from his head. He had a black shirt with a white trench coat and black pants, plus he was taller than Angela, who was 5'4.

"Hmm…I'm not sure whether to take that as a compliment or not." Angela said to the stranger.

"Maybe both. You made quite a few flaws during that battle."

"And who are you to judge?" Angela didn't want to know this person, but she was curios to know why he was talking to her and why he was toying with the words as they spoke.

"I think you missed my point." He looked at Angela oddly, bur she ignored it.

"Ok, fine, if you know so much about fighting, then what did I do wrong?" She was slightly annoyed that he was watching her battle without her knowledge.

"Well first off, when you slash with those things," He began, inquiring to her blades "you slash with too high of an angle, you need to slash more like this." He took out a huge, red and black sword and began slashing at nothing in particular.

"Ummhmm..." She gestured for him to continue.

Angela trains with this person for a while, he teaches her some basic techniques and, after bashing around a few monsters, Angela finally left the training area to get something to eat and to go to bed.

"_Oh!" _ The girl thought to herself. _"I forgot to ask him his name! Maybe I'll run into him again sometime…"_

Angela goes to the cafeteria and orders some hotdogs, luckily for her that there were some left, which was unusual because there was always a shortage no matter how early she got there, after one student she didn't know always raided the hotdogs before her. After eating, Angela heads to her room to sleep.

Chapter Two

Angela wakes up to a very loud alarm, loud enough to hear throughout the whole Garden. She looks at her alarm clock only to find out that she had slept in again. She didn't have class that day, but she wanted to get up early to explore the Garden and train some more. Angela knew what the alarm was, it was a drill for all the students in Garden, Jr's and SeeDs. The alarm would be sounded just in case there was an attack on the Garden or any surrounding cities. She had learned all this when she first entered Garden two months ago, she was 16, and still lost in Garden and all of its policies, schedules and rules. Angela gets up and looks into the mirror and sees her light brown hair, white shirt and black baggy pants. She has blue and white shoes with an ankle bracelet and on her neck was a beautiful silver dragon necklace.

"Man, I am far too tired for this." Angela yawned and reluctantly got up.

After getting up and performing the drills needed, she goes to get some breakfast, then begins to head to Balamb for some supplies.

"_Can't wait to be a SeeD, then I get some real cash, instead of paying for everything the hard way." _Angela thought to herself.

Angela heads into the small city of Balamb and walks to the store on the west side. She begins to buy some potions, remedies and a weapons magazine.

"Would you like a Phoenix down? You seem to have enough for just one, and you never know when it may come in handy." Asked the store clerk.

"Sure, thank you." Angela handed him the money and got away faster than she wanted to. _"Man, I hate it when shop keepers pressure you." _

Angela leaves the store and heads out of the city and onto the main road, on her way back to Balamb Garden. Angela stops in her tracks when she hears a high-pitched scream coming out from the forest. Angela races to the source of the screams.

"What the-!" Angela is astonished to find two younger Jr. students, a boy and a girl, bloody from a battle they were in with a Caterchipiller and two poisonous Bite Bugs.

"Hold on!" Angela rushes into the battle and slices the worm with her Twin Blades, the boy killing one of the bugs, and the girl killing the second.

"What are two Jr. students doing here, outside of garden!" Angela yelled, thanking the stars she got there before anything bad had happened.

"Training, what's it to you!" The boy exclaimed, furiously.

"Well when I hear a scream and find two kids from my own Garden fighting ALONE, I think I'd be concerned, wouldn't you!" Angela was furious at the two kids for being so reckless, though she didn't know them; she still didn't want any kids getting hurt.

"You're from our Garden? How come we never see you?" Said the little girl.

"_No doubt the one who let out the scream." _Angela thought.

"Because…I don't know! I'm 16, your not, were in different classes, you missed the point! Why aren't you at Garden, at the training area, where adults can watch you?" Angela said, trying to calm down a bit.

"We don't need watching! And don't talk to my sister like that! We can take care of ourselves, we don't need stupid adults!" The little boy exclaimed.

"Yea, you were taking care of yourselves just now huh? Or maybe the worm was, yea, I'm pretty sure that was his plan, to take care of you!" Angela said mockingly.

"We just wanted to fight something different, there's always the same thing at Garden." The little girl said calmly.

"Well no reason to come out here, but I do understand why you left, just don't do it again; someone might not be here next time to save your butts." Angela warned.

"We'll do what we want!" The boy yelled.

Angela knew she wasn't going to get the kids to stay inside, so she had an idea. "How about we make a deal, If you promise not to come out here alone until you are ready, I will come out here with you…how about twice a week and train with the both of you. Deal?" Angela knew she had to make them that deal, otherwise they were certain to get killed.

"I told you, we don't need-!"

"Make it three, and we have a deal." His sister cut in

Angela couldn't help but laugh at her. "Deal."

"Deal." The little girl squeaked and waved out her hand to shake in agreement.

"Now you two go back to the garden and go to the infirmary, just in case, ok? But stay on the road!" Angela yelled to them as they left at her last sentence.

"Fine!" Yelled the little boy, with an attitude in his voice.

Angela stands there for a moment, thinking to herself, when she hears movement. Thinking it's another monster, she takes out her twin blades and approaches the source of the noise slowly and cautiously, ready for an ambush if there was to be one.

"I think you were just scammed into three days of work and torment by two little twelve year olds." Laughed Angela's strange person coming from behind the trees.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my unofficial instructor." Angela said with a smile.

"And if it isn't my best and favorite student." He responded.

"Oooh favorite, I must be pretty good then." Angela teased.

"Keep in mind, you are my only student."

"Then let's keep it that way!"

"So, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Maybe I should be asking you that." Angela was confused about why he asked that question, but ignored it

"I heard a scream and started running, but then I saw you and you seemed to be handling it just fine. Well, up until that deal you just made."

"And what was wrong with my deal that you heard while spying on me." Angela asked.

"You were tricked" He exclaimed "By a couple of 12 year olds. You fell right into their '3 days a week' deal too easily."

"Well, as long as it keeps them out of danger, what do I care? Besides, I'm always training anyway, so why not help some kids out in the process."

"You can't always be training; ya gotta do other things, don't you?" He asked.

"Of course I do!" Angela was astonished by his unusual questions.

"Really, ok, what do you do for fun?" He raised his eyebrow at the question.

"My god, you are nosy." Angela smiled.

"You're avoiding the question." He laughed

"No, I'm avoiding the answer."

Laughing, he said "Well you and me are going to have some fun sometime, see ya later!" He yelled, running off.

"_Well that was a sudden leave… And what was he talking about were going to have some fun…that's weird. Hmm…maybe I will have to have some patience…not my strong point."_

Angela trains in the forest for a while. _"Might as well." _She thought.

After training, Angela walked back to Garden, to go find the kids.

"_Hmm… where could they have gone?" _ Angela thought, after searching at the library, cafeteria, and hallway. _"Duh!" _Angela almost smacked herself in the forehead in her sheer stupidity. _"The training area!" _

Angela runs to the training area to find out that she was right on where they went.

"Hey guys, glad I found you two, and glad you came back here!" Angela yelled.

Angela looked at the two Jr. students, she didn't have a proper chance to before. The girl had light brown hair with a cream colored head band and a cute little blue t-shirt on with capris to match, thought they were torn. She had brown eyes and a smile that was so happy and loving that you couldn't help but smile back.

The boy had darker brown hair and blue eyes with black pants and a dark-grey shirt with a black jacket. He had a disapproving scowl on his face that just wanted you to turn away. Angela could tell he was going to be the hard one to deal with already.

"That makes one of us." The little boy crossed his arms.

"_He's going to be a handful." _Angela thought, giving the boy a bad look.

"Hi!" Cried the little girl in a high-pitched voice. "Did you come to train with us?"

"Sure did! I see you went to the infirmary and got those cuts cleaned up, glad you two took my advice." Angela smiled.

"We were fine, my sister made me go." The little boy turned and looked away from the two girls.

"Well, at least one of you is the more intelligent one." She smiled as the little girls face beamed with joy.

"Well if I hadn't of made you go to the infirmary, you'd be crying!" She laughed at her brother.

"Would not!" The boy turned back and yelled at his sister.

"Oh yea! What are your names anyway?" Angela said, laughing at the two kids bantering.

"None of your-"

"He's Jason" The little girl started, interrupting her brother "And I'm Maylin." She looked so happy when saying their names, it surprised Angela.

"Well I'm Angela."

"Good for you-"

"So what do you say we stop chatting and get outside and do some fighting!" Angela yelled in excitement, trying to be as enthusiastic as she could for the two.

"Now that's the coolest thing you've said!" Jason yelled, "'Prolly will be the only cool thing she does." He mumbled, rolling his eyes and following Angela outside.

"You Shush!" Maylin told him. "She's pretty cool you know, she's taking us on her own free will, and she's pretty nice too, so don't ruin a good thing!" The girl yelled at him in a whisper Angela couldn't here.

Angela takes the two Jr. students outside to battle. She did most of the work, but she didn't mind, she had fun with these kids. After spending hours with these kids, Angela learns a lot about them. Maylin was a cute, fun, happy girl who just loved people and Jason, though he still had no manners, had a slight sense of humor, and he loved his sister to death, he would never put her in harms way. Maylin used a small, gold striped staff for a weapon and she was pretty good with magic, though she preferred using her weapon. Jason used well polished short sword with a skinny handle that the boy could barely hold.

Angela was devastated by these kids and their lives and decided to do something about it…somehow.

Chapter Three

Angela went to class, and then would treat the kids to lunch, because they usually never ate lunch, and when they were done, they would go battle. Angela noticed that the kids progressed quickly as they battled day by day. Angela began to learn more and more about the kids. Maylin and Jason lost their parents in a storm 5 years ago on a harmless fishing trip, the only reason they survived was because their parents gave up the only life vest and tied the two kids together with the strings. Jason and Maylin looked for them for a couple of years, surviving on what they stole, but gave up and found Garden one day and knew it was their best chance to make a life for themselves. The kids fight and train as best they can so they can get somewhere in life.

So Angela continued buying them food and helping these kids. Angela got few quick jobs in Balamb, doing things like helping people get out and around the city safely, by battling whatever attacked the tourists, it paid well, though people asked her the stupidest questions. Angela saved up as much money as she could and bought Jason a new sword, one that fit his hands, and to her surprise, he appreciated it greatly. He used manners and thanked her and acted like a good little boy, which made Angela feel so great. Angela was also saving up more money to get Maylin's staff repaired and get Jason a sheath for his sword. In return for the sword, Maylin made a belt for Angela. It was made of leather, which Angela was sure the girl stole, and it had two little indents on the left and right sides.

"What are these for? Angela asked, pointing to the unusual parts of the belt.

"Watch." The little girl squeaked. She pulled out Angela's twin blades from the little bag she was carrying and put them into the belts unusual loops.

"Hey! Wow, that's clever! Thank you so much!" Angela said, hugging the girl. "Ooh and my blades are polished too! That's close to a professional job polishing." She smiled.

"Jason polished your blades." She said, looking back, though she knew Jason wasn't there.

"You have no idea how much of a help these are." Angela was so excited about the belt.

"It really was the least we could do, you buy us food, weapons, and take us training with you. We don't have to sneak out of Garden anymore." Maylin said with a big grin on her face.

"Really, does she now?" Angela's stranger said, coming from no where.

"Who are you?" The cute little girl asked suspiciously, looking behind her for her brother, just in case she needed him. She forgot he wasn't there.

"Don't worry Maylin, he's harmless." Angela said with a wry grin.

"Is that your way of asking for a challenge, or maybe you just run your mouth with empty threats." He laughed as Angela and him toyed with each others speech again,

"Oh, so now there's a fight is there? Fine, you're on, but let's at least make this somewhat interesting, shall we?"

"Hmm…and what do you have in mind, my failure of a student." He said. Angela could tell by the way he spoke that he was purely enjoying this idea.

Angela thought for a moment "Well...If I win, then you have to treat me and these kids to some dinner, nothing from the cafeteria." Angela grinned mysteriously.

"Fine, but if I win, which I intend to, I get to take you out without any objections as to where or when." He grinned a very proud grin.

Shocked, Angela agreed to the agreement and they also decided that Angela's stranger got to pick both the time and location of the fight, as long as it obeyed school rules. Angela had an odd feeling about letting him pick when they were going to fight.

"Well…that was weird." The little girl giggled.

"You got that right." Angela said in a daze, lost in thought about all that had just happened.

"Who was that anyway?" Maylin asked.

"Um…I'm not quite sure exactly…see we've kinda been talking for about a week and a half now, and names just haven't quite come into play yet…but that was a really bad bet I just made, at least I know that." Angela sighed in confusion and disappointment at herself for not thinking about that bet more. The little girl just looked at Angela, confused. "Ahhh never mind, lets go get some pizza!" Angela yelled enthusiastically.

"Awesome! Then you can tell us what this guy is all about!" She giggled.

"_Aww man, I hate gossiping, it's so…girly. Oh well, best to play along with the girl, she is my friend after all." _ Angela began to laugh "Okay, you go get your brother and we will go eat in the cafeteria."

"He's studying for a test." Maylin said sadly.

"Well then were just going to have to help him study then, aren't we."

"Okay" The bubbly, cute little girl said "Let's meet in your room, okay?"

"Okay, I'm in room number 36, I'll get the pizza and meet you two there." Angela said running off.

Angela ran as fast as she could to the cafeteria and snuck a pizza out. She then walked sneakily back, with help from fellow students, she didn't want to run into the Disciplinary Committee, especially with a pizza in her hand. The Disciplinary Committee was a group of three students Seifer, Fuijin and Raijin, who searched out kids who were doing something wrong and did whatever they could to get then in trouble, but thanks to the students at Garden, she got to her room with the pizza safely.

After finally getting to her room, Angela opened the door to find the kids already in her room, though the door was locked.

"How did you guys get into my-"

"We went through the window." Maylin jumped up in excitement.

"But my window was closed."

"I know." She smiled enthusiastically.

"So, are you really going to help me study?" Jason asked, sounding tired.

"Of course, I didn't just lure you here so you could eat my pizza!" Angela laughed.

The two girls helped Jason study, which proved to quite difficult to get him to remember the dates of the new sorceresses and things. Angela didn't mind helping the boy, it was fun and it helped her remember things she had learned in past classes.

After finally getting the boys' studies down, they all sat and joked for a while, making fun of some students at Garden who weren't all that great. They also talked about a former student they admired, Quistis Trepe. Quistis was a student who was soon to become an instructor, which only very, very few students at their age could even dream of. Soon enough Angela made the kids go to bed, so Jason wasn't tired for his test.

Angela went to bed herself. She sat there in bed and wondered if she could win the battle ahead with the unknown boy. She sighed and decided it was best to train a lot before the battle.

Chapter Four

Angela woke up the next morning to the horrid buzzing of her alarm clock.

"_So it finally goes off for once." _Angela yawned.

Angela got up and got ready for class. She grabbed her belt and blades; she had planned to train directly after classes.

When she got to her class her Instructor looked glad to see her early for class. Angela looked into the classroom and saw only three other students in class, the smart kids who do their best on all tests and listen to all lectures, but are really bad fighters.

"I'm glad to see you on time today Angela, you have been doing well lately with your work too, keep it up." Angela's Instructor congratulated her.

"Thank you Instructor." Angela smiled nervously, she didn't take compliments well. Angela walked to her seat and waited for class to begin.

After about ten minutes of Angela's impatience, the class began filing in, all chattering and talking nonsense to one another.

"Good morning students." The Instructor chimed; he was obviously in a good mood.

Everyone ignored the Instructor and continued chatting to one another. Angela heard tidbits of bragging from almost all of them, talking about battles won, contests rigged and of the constant battles between two students, Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy. Squall and Seifer have always had a rivalry, always battling, testing each other, doing what they had to, to win.

Squall was more of an honorable fighter and always kept to himself, always lost in thought. He always struck people as the type of person who took all the worlds problems onto his shoulders, but would never let anyone help him.

Seifer was more of a mystery to everyone. He had friends, him and his friends ran the disciplinary committee, but he was always challenging people and always wanted a fight. He has never passed the SeeD test, and has failed more than once, he always failed due to his incompetence and his failure to follow orders, but he was still a good person. Angela always heard that he had an outer shell that blocked the real Seifer, but she never bothered to think about it much.

Angela began to ignore the thought of the rivalry and began to think of her battle ahead. She strained her mind to remember all the moved she had with the blades and she replayed past battles to get an idea of how she could dodge and attack stronger or faster. She trained her minds eye to pick up her own weakness ad try to eliminate it. She did all this to try and avoid losing, she didn't want to go out to dinner with the guy, especially alone.

She had been on dates before, sure she was sixteen, but she had never been to a serious dinner date before. She had gone to roller rinks with losers, the mall with a dork, and even a museum with a geek, she was not comforted by these thoughts. Before Angela could torture herself more with memories of the degrading rich boys she was forced to date, she was interrupted by the start of class.

"Okay class, today we are going to start the day by continuing our lesson on GF's. Can anyone remember what GF stands for?" Te instructor asked. The Instructor mostly always started his class with a question from past lessons.

"GF stands for Guardian Force." One of the girls in Angela's class answered in a high pitched voice.

"Good Samantha." The Instructor smiled at the girl. "Now does anyone here have a GF?" Angela laughed as a few students raised their hands, oblivious of what was about to happen. Angela knew that you were not allowed to have a GF unless you were taking the SeeD test and passing it. They limit those who have them to keep people from using them senselessly on other students. "Ok, you three that raised your hands, go to the disciplinary committee's room and go talk to Fuijin, she will know why you are there." The Instructor said in a calm way as he pointed the three students out the door. "Oh, give this note to Fuijin, it recommends the proper action to take on you three." The Instructor handed a small envelope to the last student out as they walked by in utter confusion. "Open it and you will be suspended immediately." He said after watching the student eye the paper.

"Okay now that I dealt with that, class, please answer me this question, what is the most powerful GF known to man?" The Instructors mood changed to a happier one. "Cassandra, what do you think?"

"Cassandra paused for a second, not quite sure of the answer Angela suspected. "Umm…Eden?" She guessed.

The Instructor was glad to have stumped the girl "Noo." He chimed, at that note one of Angela's classmates; hands flew up, ready to answer the question, almost falling out of his seat in excitement.

"Oden" The boy said, with pride in his voice, he was sure he had gotten the right answer.

"No again." The Instructor turned to Angela "Angela, wont you care to try?"

Angela knew he was picking on her because of her terrible performance the week before. She paused and thought for a moment. "None of them are the strongest." She decided, praying that she was right. Angela heard the class begin to titter at her response, thinking she was being stupid and ignorant, Angela was sure that's what they thought of her, she heard it in random conversations around the school. _"I hate being the new girl." _She thought.

"Correct." The Instructor smiled. Angela heard the whole class stop their laughing and stare in confusion. "Now can you tell us why that is?" The Instructor tested her more.

"Well…Um… Everything has its own special weakness, whether it be Fire or Water or Electricity. Now your GF Shiva may be at a lower level then your Ifrit, but wouldn't use your high leveled Ifrit against a Bomb, or a Bite Bat, would you?" Angela stumbled in her own thoughts, trying to figure out how she knew that.

"Good, Good Angela." The Instructor said as he continued his lecture.

The class went on, and Angela learned a lot about her favorite GF Bahamut. After class Angela headed to the entrance of the Garden to train. When Angela got there she was surprised to see Jason and Maylin at the entrance waiting for her.

"And where do you are going without us?" Jason came out from hiding and said.

Angela laughed at the two and said to the boy "Well I gotta get ready for my battle don't I?"

"Not without us your not." Maylin said, popping out from behind a bench.

"Oh come on guys, can I take you out tomorrow? I really need to train for this battle guys." Angela said.

"What's the difference of training alone today as to training alone tomorrow? You take us today, you go alone tomorrow, deal?" Jason said with a wry grin, Angela could tell he was proud at himself for being so clever.

"I'll train with you guys for a bit, ok? Then I have to train alone."

"Yay!" The little girl screamed. Angela smiled at her.

The three kids went outside the Garden, Angela made sure that the school knew that she was taking the JR's out again, she had to let the school know before she took the kids. Angela, Jason and Maylin all battled together for a while and Angela soon noticed that Jason had learned how to use his sword better, he could slice through half of a tree. Angela looked over at Maylin during a few battles and noticed she still had trouble with her staff.

"Maylin, trade me weapons." Angela told the girl, she wanted to see how the girl may have done with another weapon.

"What?" The confused girl answered, handing her the staff.

"Someone once told me that a true fighter can master all weapons, you never know when you may need to change weapons. So can I borrow this for a while?" Angela asked, inquiring to the staff in her hand.

"Uhh…Sure." Maylin answered, still confused.

Angela played around with the staff for a while, not sure how to use it. She positioned it in her hands many ways, trying to find which way was the most comfortable and useful. Finally satisfied, she looked over at Maylin who was having trouble with the heavy twin blades. Angela searched for a battle and found one in an instant. Angela soon learned that a staff was not the easiest thing to use, as it had always appeared to be. It did very little damage and she couldn't get the monsters to die.

Maylin wasn't having the easiest time either, she could barely life the blades and when she could, she couldn't life them high enough to strike the monsters in the appropriate place. Angela decided she wasn't going to force the girl to have her blades.

"Ok, let's switch back." Angela said, walking to the girl.

"These are heavy!" The girl exclaimed, handing her the blades, though Angela had to lean down to get them out of her hands, which were almost at the ground.

"To you maybe! To me, they are the ultimate weapon." Angela laughed at the little girls' frustration and difficulty.

"I want to try!" Jason whined.

"Ok, Ok. Give me your sword." Angela took the sword from the boy and gave him her blades. "Careful with those, took me forever to get them." Angela remembered talking to a friend she had long, long ago who had helped her design the blades. "They are custom made by an old friend." Angela sighed to herself, remembering her friends.

"Be careful with that!" The boy said, pointing to his sword in Angela's hands "A friend gave that to me." He gave her a big grin.

"Angela took to the sword fast. She was fast with it, striking enemies with blinding speed and a lot of strength. She considered the sword to be just like one of her twin blades, but bigger and one handed. _"That's a weird way to think of it." _Angela thought to herself.

Jason was good with Angela's blades as well, though there were a few times where he let go of one of the blade and it would go flying. Angela cringed every time it happened, thinking it would break or be lost. Maylin burst out laughing every time a blade went flying, until he accidentally let go again and it flew right past her head. After that incident, Angela took the blades back from him and gave him his sword.

"You need to stick to that sword." Angela laughed. Jason got mad and crossed his arms. "So, did you guys get what I meant by mastering weapons?"

"I learned that I need to master more than one weapon!" Maylin chimed in a happy voice.

"I learned that twin blades suck." Jason grunted.

"Only when you use them." Angela laughed. "Okay, so a true fighter can master all weapons, remember that guys."

"What's this I hear about mastering weapons? Your not thinking of changing are you?" Angela's stranger said, coming out of nowhere.

"Yea, like I'd give up these." Angela said, putting her blades into her belt.

"I see, but can she master all weapons?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Who can these days? New weapons are created every time you blink." Angela exaggerated.

"Ahh, good point." He agreed "Now here's a better question, now why is a girl like you using a weapon like that?" He inquired to the blades on her belt.

"Well, why use a sword, or a staff, or a gun? It's all a matter of choice of what you're comfortable with." Angela answered "Now have you decided on a date for the fight yet?"

"I have. Tomorrow." His eyes narrowed.

"Tomorrow! We have classes tomorrow!" Maylin jumped in.

"In the training area tomorrow night at midnight." He said, ignoring the girl.

"But-" Maylin began, but was interrupted.

"Tomorrow it is." Angela said and left, the kids following her.

"You are going to fight him at midnight?" Jason said "Were coming too." He decided.

Angela went to her room after waling the kids to theirs. She polished her blades, washed her belt, and concentrated on her battling style again, still looking for flaws. After replaying her battles in he head, she was determined to win the battle ahead.

Angela had already planned the next day. She would get up and go to her class, then she would find Jason and Maylin at the cafeteria and get something to eat. Then se would get back to her room and sleep, so she wasn't tired at midnight, then she would set her alarm for 11:00 and just in case it didn't go off, Maylin would come and get her. Jason would have a bit of food so she didn't fight on an empty stomach, then she would go ad battle this guy. Angela was tired from all the planning she had done and soon drifted off to sleep.

Chapter Five

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Angela was up long before the alarm clock was going to go off. She was dressed and ready to go to class, anxious for the day ahead. Due to her impatience, Angels runs to class, jetting down the hallway.

"Watchout!" Angela yelled in one slurred word, but it was too late.

"Woah!" Some boy had been running and looking behind him, waving to someone. "Oof!" The air shot out of his lungs as he hit the cold, hard floor.

"Well that was a great start to the day. Hey dude, next time you decide to wave goodbye to your girlfriend, do it standing still." Angela smiled and laughed.

"Heh heh, yea. Sorry 'bout that, I was just waving to my sister and well…we collided." He said. Angela laughed at the boy as he smiled apologetically. "Hey, wait a minute! You're the girl that ran into me like two weeks ago!" He said getting up.

Angela began picking up all her books and papers "Heh" Angela scratches the back of her head, which she does when she embarrassed, confused, or many other emotions. "I guess I am, well I 'spose were even then." Angela said finishing getting all her things off the floor.

"Well, I suppose we are." He laughed, holding out his hand to her.

Angela grabbed his hand and he pulled her off the ground. "Thanks. Well I guess you were running for a reason, so whatever it was, I think your going to be late." She smiled.

"Oh, no. I was just running to breakfast, wanna join me? It is the most important meal of the day."

"Sorry, I would join you but I think I'm going to be late. See ya later." She smiled apologetically and began to leave.

"Can I take a rain-check?" He asked while she left.

"Sure! Let's wait till it rains till we meet again!" Angela laughed as she left.

Angela walked to her class with a big smile on her face, and she didn't know why. _"Maybe I am just anxious." _She thought to herself.

Angela's mind was racing in class, and she didn't know why. She found that she couldn't focus on the Instructor and she was the last to pick up her things, she had barely heard the bell.

"You weren't paying attention to my class again today, Angela." The Instructor stopped her on her way out.

"Sorry Instructor." Angela said.

"I am beginning to grow tired of hearing that from you. What is your excuse this time, and don't tell me nothing because anyone can see you have something on your mind." The Instructor demanded.

"Nothing Instructor." Angela lied, but continued when her Instructor glared at her "I have a battle with some kid tonight sir."

"Are you scared?" The Instructor asked in a curious tone.

"No! I just…put a bad bet on it that's all." Angela said, smiling in embarrassment.

"I see…so your emptiness in my classroom is merely your fault alone?" The Instructor said, looking at Angela oddly.

"Um…yes Instructor." Angela felt more embarrassed every passing moment in the class.

"This is your first battle with ah person since you joined Garden, isn't it?"

"Yes Instructor, I guess it is."

"Good. Come to my classroom after your lunch then."

"Uh…Ok." Angela left the room in a hurry, hoping she wasn't late to meet Jason and Maylin.

When Angela got to the cafeteria she was surprised to find that Jason and Maylin weren't there yet, or they had been there and got tired of waiting and left. Angela got her lunch and ate slowly, hoping the two JR's would come. After eating her entire lunch and waiting an extra fifteen minuets, Angela decided not to keep her Instructor waiting and headed back to her class.

"Instructor, I'm here!" Angela called into the seemingly empty classroom.

"Either you eat slow, or you just didn't want to come here." The Instructor joked as he came out of a closet.

"You know, I'm just going to say I ate slow." Angela laughed with her Instructor. "Instructor, why am I here?"

"Why to learn of course." In that instant the Instructor threw a staff in the air, twirled it, and began a fighters stance. "We don't have long, but I am going to teach you some dodging techniques. Take your blades and put them on the table, to lighten your weight." Angela did as she was told and they soon began their training.

Before Angela knew it, she could dodge pretty well. She got faster and faster with each new move and each time they tried it again. Angela learned dodging moves that were so easy to learn, but unusual to do, like dropping to the floor and using your opponents own moves against them.

Angela's Instructor also taught her some new blocking moves using her blades. The Instructors lesson was going to prove important tonight, and Angela knew it. When they were done the Instructor left to go get something good to eat. Angela sat and wondered where the kids were.

"_I'm not their mother." _Angela thought, finally deciding they can take care of themselves. Angela walked to the window and looked out into the stars. She got lost in thought at the magnificent sight, thinking of her old life when she still had her parents. A life with her fugitive parents going from town to town, always running and hiding. She remembered on her 14th birthday she ran away, without her parents this time. She didn't want to live a life killing and stealing and running, she didn't want anything to do with her parents. Her parents stole everything they owned, which wasn't much, there wasn't a lot you could steal and run away with, but they killed hundreds just to get things they didn't need, to kill whoever they wanted for whatever reason, most of the time for fun. She remembered hearing her parents were caught in Timber and were sentenced to death immediately, that was three months ago. Angela cringed at the memory.

"Cold?" The Instructor asked coming in with some ice cream.

"Oh, no. Thank you." She said taking the ice cream.

Angela and the Instructor talked for a while. Angela learned that that her Instructor used to be a famous Chocobo rider and a great fighter too, but it was a long time ago. Angela listened to his stories in wonder and admiration at all of his accomplishments.

The Instructors clock chimed, Angela counted the noises.

"Eleven O'clock." She said. "Well, I'd better get to my room and get ready for my battle."

"Of course." The Instructor nodded.

"Thank you." Angela said as she grabbed her blades and left.

As soon as Angela got to her room she began to hear noises inside. Thinking it was the kids she opened the door to find her window open and no one there.

"Maylin, Jason?" She said, looking out the window, trying to figure out how it got open. _"That was unusual…Oh well, I don't have time, gotta get ready!" _Angela changed into some cleaner clothes and polished her blades, looking at the clock impatiently. Finally it was time for Angela to go and she left in a hurry.

As soon as she got to the training area she saw him there, ready with his sword in hand and a smirk on his face. Before a word was spoken the fight began.

Angela's blades sparked from the collision between the two blades and the long sword. Their eyes locked, none willing to back down and push their blades off, both pushed each other harder. Finally the blades slipped down from the pressure and both jumped back. Angela charged him, ready to block his sword if she had to, the next thing Angela knew, he was on the floor and had tripped her. She fell to the floor, but wisely held onto her blades with all her might. She knew if her blades were lost she would be in trouble. Angela got herself up with quick speed and looked to see her enemy charging her with his blade. She pulled a simple dodge by curling her body left but he swung the side of his sword in her direction. Angela blocked the blow with her right blade but he still cut her arm, drawing some blood.

"First blood." He snickered.

"Not the last, your is next."

At that, Angela circled left and tried for an attack on his side. She sliced her blade in an upward position as she cut open the top of his leg, unfortunately it wasn't strong enough of an attack to make him falter. He lunged at her, his sword up and to the left, an unusual and vulnerable position. He threw his sword down with a lot of power. Angela threw her hands up in the air, blocking the attack with her blades, the attack was a trick as he ducked down when she blocked and punched her with a lot of power.

"And I figured you a fair fighter," Angela breathed heavily.

"There are no rules in this battle." He laughed at her pain.

"In that case…"

Angela quickly summons a Thunder spell, only for it to be deflected by a Fire spell. Shed made a growl of frustration. Angela ran up to him, only to be swung at with the huge blade. Angela ducks just in time and trips him. Angela threw her blades onto his throat and stopped short, the blades touching his skin.

"I win." Angela said breathing heavily.

"Not quite"

He threw his hands onto her wrist and threw the blades off his throat, sending the blades flying. Angela had no intention of killing him, but she didn't know how to stop him if he threw her blades off like that. He summoned a Fire spell at her and she barely dodged, some of the skin on her arm got burned. Angela ran after her blades, but stopped and summoned a Thunder spell to hold him off for a while, just enough so she could get her blades. Angela grabbed her blades and turned around in a hurry, so she was facing him. She saw him running after her, his blade in hand. She then saw his weakness, the curve in his attack. She waited for him to strike. Angela dodged to the right and sliced

his chest with her right blade. The blood leaked through his shirt and showed a slice going from the top left of his chest down a slightly curved path to the beginning of his waist. He stumbled back and fell to his back, out of breath and laughing. Angela fell to her knees in exhaustion and eventually fell onto her back.

"Ok" He gasped "You win." He touched his bloody chest and laughed some more. "That'll be a good scar."

"I can't believe it." Angela huffed.

"What, that you won?"

"No, not that that wasn't inevitable from the start." She laughed "That was actually fun."

"I told you I'd make you have fun." He smiled and turned his head to look at her "You got anything that'll make sure I don't bleed all over?" He asked, inquiring to his chest.

"Of course." Angela got up and she motioned for him to get up. He finally did and they headed for her room.

"You wait here." She said in the hallway when they were in front of her room. He sat on a bench and waited.

Angela walked into her room and opened some drawers, looking for some wrap and tape to cover his chest. Suddenly Angela stumbled onto the floor, grabbing her stomach.

"_Guess he punched me harder that I thought."_ Angela grabbed onto her bed and pulled herself up.

Angela finally found what she was looking for and carried out into the hallway and sat down next to the bleeding kid. He took off his shirt and she began wrapping the cloth bandage around his chest and stomach.

"You know, this is kinda sexy." He laughed.

"Oh yes, the two of us, bleeding in a hallway in the middle of the night with bandages. Oh yea, that's _real _sexy." Angela laughed too.

Angela finished wrapping his chest and stomach, thankfully it wasn't a deep wound. He began helping Angela wrap her arm.

"Looks like both of us are lucky." He commented.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, no one will see these scars we left on each other." He smiled.

"Well, I suppose mine will go away in a few months, but yours…" She gave an apologetic smile.

He touched the bandages on his chest "It was well worth it, it was fun."

"Unusually, yes it was. I have never been in a battle like that before." She admitted embarrassingly.

"Really?" He asked, looking at her oddly "You should do it more often, good training."

"Hmm." She responded solemnly with a nod.

"I can't believe you broke through my defenses like that." He laughed "You got some talent."

"You were just blinded by anticipation, that's all."

"Maybe." He said quietly.

Angela looked up at the stars and saw a shooting star.

"Look." He said, pointing up at the star.

"You saw it first. "She lied "Make a wish."

"You still believe in that?" He turned and looked at her, raining an eyebrow at her.

"Couldn't hurt." She gave a weak smile.

Angela saw him close him eyes. _"No doubt to make a wish." _She thought. When he opened his eyes, he let out a big yawn.

"Go to bed." She told him "You'll need to sleep that off." She pointed to his chest "go to the Infirmary in the morning, I don't think I did that right. She looked at the bandages and checked them one last time.

"It feels right." He paused "Thank you." He said in a softer tone.

She gave a weak half smile and yawned.

"You need to go to bed." He sighed "G-night." He smiled and began to leave.

"Good-night."

Angela didn't go to bed though. Angela walked into her room and grabbed a small towel and began walking down the hallway, retracing her steps starting form the entrance to the Training Area. She took the towel and wiped up all the drops of blood trailing around the Garden floor, she didn't want the other students to wake up to see blood.

By the time she was finished, the sun was already rising and students were getting up. Angela was dead tired, so she quickly wiped off the bench she and the boy sat on, threw away the towel, and went to bed.

Chapter Six

Angela woke up 2 hours later. No longer able to sleep, she reluctantly got up and decided to go find her Instructor.

Angela walked into the classroom and found her Instructor cleaning out a shelf on the floor.

"Hiya Instructor!" Angela said cheerfully.

Looking up at her he asks "So, how did it go?"

"Well… there was blood involved, a lot, and lots of sparks, but I beat him easily." Angela smiled in triumph.

"Congratulations." He said, returning to his cleaning.

Angela got to her knees and began helping her Instructor. "The only reason I won was all because of your fast training, thanks Instructor." She smiled at him.

"It's my job."

Angela told her Instructor all about her battle and he helped her point out all her mistakes during the battle. After word, Angela said goodbye to her Instructor to go to the Infirmary, at her Instructors request. After talking to Dr. Kadowaki, she found out that she had to get the bandage on her arm re-done, apparently it had been put on wrong.

"Angela?" Angela heard a small voice from behind her.

"Maylin? What are you doing here?" Angela was shocked to see the little girl as she turned around.

"Jason has the flu, he had a fever of 104 last night." She said calmly.

Angela turned to the Doctor "Have you given him medicine?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes, his fever is going down now." She said smiling.

"Oh, ok thanks." Angela said as she walked into the room Maylin had come out of. When she walked in she saw Jason asleep on a white bed.

"So why are you here?" Maylin asked as she smiled and a glow came into her brown eyes.

"I didn't want to come here, glad I did or I wouldn't have found you two, but I came here to fix a bandage on my arm." Angela said, lifting her sleeve and showing the girl the bandage on her arm.

"Oh! Is that from last night's battle? Sorry we weren't there like we said we'd be." Maylin said, sounding depressed.

"Don't worry about it, you were doing more important thing." Angela smiled "But the battle went well." Angela teased Maylin curiosity about the battle by waiting to tell her about it.

"Tell us." Said a very tired Jason.

"Jason." Both girls cried.

"You're awake." Angela pointed out.

"Yea yea, I noticed. Tell us already or I'm gunna have to kick your ass to get the story outta you!" Jason laughed.

"Oh no, don't do that!" Angela mocked him in a scared, girly voice.

Angela replayed the battle to the kids, giving every little detail as the kids' eyes widened. They gave a small cheer of excitement when she told them of how she pinned him, and Jason yelled that he was a cheater as she told him how he pulled out of it. Jason cheered again when he heard of the slash and scar Angela left on her stranger's body, Maylin gasped in astonishment.

"Finally, you're actually doing something cool." Jason laughed.

"I can't believe you won!" Maylin almost screamed.

Angela scratched her head in embarrassment, ignoring the potential insult from Maylin's comment. Angela stayed with Maylin and Jason for a while, Jason made her replay the battle three more times. When Jason and Maylin finally fell asleep, Angela snuck out of the room to go do some of her own errands.

Angela went to her room and polished her blades from last night's battle, which took her a few hours. She then went around the Garden, catching up on things she had been neglecting lately. She went to the library and began studying about GF's, Monsters, and Elements. After word, Angela went back to her room to catch up on her sleep.

Chapter Seven

Angela woke up to a knock at her dorm room door. Lazily, Angela got up to answer her door, still in her pajamas. Angela was surprised to see her stranger.

"Nice outfit." He laughed at her. Angela gave him a lazy dirty look. "Woah Woah, have to keep it in mind not to piss you off in the morning." His laughing died down a bit.

"How's your chest?" Angela asked him with a devilish grin.

"Oh its fine, it really wasn't that deep of a wound at all." He smirked back.

"Next time it will be deeper."

"Are you ever going to get out of bed?" He asked, looking her up and down at her 'just got out of bed' look.

"That depends on if you let me." She said shutting the door to get dressed. When she came back out she saw him leaning against the wall waiting for her. She smiled at the fact that he had looked so cool there.

"Ready yet?" He asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"What am I supposed to be ready for, exactly?" She asked, putting her twin blades on her belt.

"You'll see." He smirked.

"Am I ever going to learn your name, or are you going to be my 'Mystery Boy' forever?"

"Ryuku." He said, giving a cool smile.

"Angela." She replied.

Angela and Ryuku walked down the hallway, talking and laughing. She had no idea where he was leading her, she didn't care either, she was having too much fun. Before she knew it, she was outside Garden and heading toward Balamb. They walked on, talking about the other two Gardens. Ryuku had been to Galbadia Garden, but not Trabia.

After walking a bit farther, Ryuku stopped suddenly.

"Here we are." He whispered.

Angela looked at where she was. She was at the ocean side view of Balamb, where the docks were. In the harbor was a huge, beautiful white boat. Angela was breathless.

"Well, don't just stand there catching fly's, lets get on!" Ryuku pushed her along a bit.

"What! Get in, but-" Angela was interrupted by a very deep voice.

"Welcome to the _Heavens Angel_. Why dont'cha come aboard?" The man yelled.

"Hey Captain Sehall, we'll be up there in a minute!" Ryuku yelled up to the Captain. Angela looked up at him and saw a heavily bearded man with a blue over coat and a pipe in his mouth. He was the ideal captain, same look, same pipe, and same idea. He reminded Angela of old movies and books she read and how the captain always looked as he did.

"Were actually getting on that!" Angela said with both amazement and disbelief.

"What, your not scared of a little water are ya?" Ryuku ran up to the entrance to the boat and cleared his throat and put on a gentlemen act. "Please, come aboard stunning young maiden and join me." He smirked.

Grabbing his hand, Angela got on board the _Heavens Angel _in a daintiful manner, with her back straight and her shoulders back. "Oh why thank you handsome gentleman." Angela and Ryuku began laughing over their behavior.

Angela walked further into the boat, it was beautiful. The carpets were red and delightful, and the walls were white with golden trims. The windows were stained glass and you could go right outside and see a lot of the town, and on the main rooms ceiling was a huge set of Angels painted on the top.

"Wow!" Angela exclaimed, speechless at the boats beauty.

"There's more, something I _know _you would like." He whispered softly in her ear.

Angela looked at him in confusion, but he just ushered her through a big red and white door.

"Jason, Maylin!" Angela went over and greeted the kids in the room she had just entered. "Are you Ok now?" She asked Jason.

"Just fine. This place is cool! Captain Sehall says that were going to leave-" Jason was interrupted by the huge tugging motion of the boat moving. Maylin and Angela almost fell in shock. "Now!" He smiled excitedly.

"Lets go watch the water and see if the Captain can catch some fish!" Maylin said, pulling Jason along before he could object. Angela laughed at the two kids as they ran outside to the top of the boat.

"So…What do you think?" Ryuku asked after the kids were gone.

"It's beautiful, more than I expected for just winning a small battle." She answered, still looking around at all of the boats walls and paintings.

"Yes well…" Ryuku smiled and quickly changed the subject for some unknown reason. "You hungry?" Ryuku gestured her to follow him as he led her to another room. In the room was a set of -about 10 tables and one big long table filled with food.

"I see Jason and Maylin haven't been here yet." Said Angela, noticing that the table was neat and clean, unlike what the kids usually leave things as.

"Uh…actually…" Ryuku turned and looked at the other end of the room. There, over in the corner, was a huge mess of food and drinks all over, staining the table cloth. A man in a black and white suit was cleaning up the mess with a not-so-happy look on his face.

"Oh god…I'm sorry…they're a bit messy…obviously." Angela gave Ryuku an apologetic look.

"Don't be, you are my guests, and I'm not going to let a…little… mess, ruin anyone's day…except his." Ryuku looked at the butler cleaning the mess and they laughed, though Angela still felt bad. "Besides, it ismyboat."

"This is your boat!" Angela was surprised, though it a first when she was with him.

"Of course, the Captain is my uncle. I inherited this boat from my father after he died." Ryuku said with a fake, but weak, smile.

"Dang! That's pretty cool!" Angela secretly admitted to herself that she was a tad bit jealous "So…You're basically rich?" Angela had to almost hold herself back from kicking herself, she did not want to sound rude to Ryuku at all. "Sorry, that was uncalled for." She said, looking down in disappointment at herself for over looking her manners.

"Don't be, curiosity is just one of the many wonders of the human race." Ryuku said, trying to justify her actions, though she didn't buy it, it was still rude. "But no, I have this boat, and the money is put away. I can't spend it, it is in a locked account and the money is only used to pay for the things on this boat, all of its servants included." He made a small laugh. "In his will, my father stated that it was his way of still being a father and spoiling me, but still teaching me responsibility and forcing me to get a job."

Angela chuckled at this idea. "Clever," She said, still intrigued by his fathers idea

. Angela let out a small sigh and looked up at Ryuku "If it helps, I know what you feel," Ryuku gave her a look to go on "My parents are dead too." Angela shook her head, mostly at herself for thinking of them "But it doesn't matter, it was a long time ago." _"Yea, two months!" _Angela thought to herself, trying not to linger over the past.

Ryuku grabbed her hand sympathetically. Angela hadn't expected this, but she was oddly comforted by the gesture. "It does matter." He said to her "How can your parents live on if you block them from your mind and heart. They can't, you are the one who has to remember them so their story can be told."

"_Their story be told! Hoe can he say that, they were relentless killers and no one will ever forget their names. It will never end, I have been running from their story and lives for years, and run still even in their death! How could I possibly want them to live on! How can they linger in my thought when I just wanted them to go so badly! SOMEONE, PLEASE! MAKE MY PARENTS GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME!" _Angela wanted to scream from the rooftops, but she restrained herself and just looked at Ryuku with a solemn sigh and a deep smile.

Ryuku sighed and hopped up out of his chair "Come on, lets go have some fun! Follow me!" Ryuku ran outside to the top of the boat. Angela followed behind, running, but not as fast, still lost in thought. When she reached the top where Ryuku had gone, she saw him taking off his shirt and his whit trench coat was already on the floor, his muscular bare chest showing.

"What are you doing?" Angela laughed at his quick enthusiasm. Before Angela could get an answer there was a huge splash into the water. Ryuku had jumped off the top of the boat and dived onto the water. Angela felt the boat stop, but Ryuku's uncle hadn't come out of his station. Obviously he was used to Ryuku doing this.

Ryuku laughed when he came back up to the surface "Ha ha! Come on in! We have towels if that's what your-" Ryuku was cut off by a huge splash into the water next to him. Angela had dived in before he could banter any longer.

Angela screamed with excitement, she had almost forgotten what it was like to take a break off of her normal routine. Fighting, training, running, she had to get away from it all, she had just forgotten to in so long. "Yea!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"Hell Yea!" Ryuku responded, playing along with her spree of excitement. Ryuku tried to speak again, but Angela quickly interrupted him with a huge splash on his face. "Hey!" Ryuku splashed her back and it soon escalated into a huge splash war.

Angela and Ryuku were soon joined by Jason and Maylin, who dived in at the same time, both ramming into each other. Jason and Maylin splashed at each other, both trying to get revenge for the other one hitting them. Jason ended up missing and splashed Angela and Ryuku, so they all teamed up and wrestled Jason down into the water. They had so much fun that they hadn't realized how cold it was getting in the water.

"Were going to go talk to the captain!" Said a shivering, but enthusiastic, Maylin, getting out of the boat with Jason.

Before Angela could answer, she was pulled underwater. She felt Ryuku's hands on her ankles, pulling her down. She struggled to get up but it was no use, his grasp was too tight. After a few seconds he finally let her go and she swam back to the surface, ready to get revenge.

"This yours?" Ryuku held up a small bracelet with a charm that was once on her ankle. He gave her a devilish smirk, obviously glad he had taken it.

"You thief!" Angela laughed as she quickly snatched her ankle bracelet back.

"What was that?" Ryuku asked, trying to look into her hand.

"An ankle bracelet." Angela said sarcastically.

"No, what was that pendant on it?" He looked curiously.

"Oh, it's a heart." She said, slightly embarrassed that she'd wear something so girly.

"Let me see it." He demanded.

"No way! You already stole it once."

Ryuku wrestled her in the water and Angela fought back, but he was too strong for her and he quickly got the bracelet back in his grasp. Angela wondered what his sudden interest in the item was, but she decided not to look into the thought.

"Where'd ya get it?" He asked, fidgeting with the heart.

"My mother gave it to me on my 14th birthday, why?" Angela raised an eyebrow in confusion. She felt suspicious, as if he asked too much questions and was too curious for his own good. Suddenly Angela heard a faint 'click' and she saw the silver heart open. Ryuku looked inside the locket and stared, wide eyes in amazement. Angela was suddenly afraid to find out what the look meant. "What!" Angela demanded from that glance.

"Your…you their _daughter_?" Ryuku asked in shock. He spoke quietly in whispers, as if no one should ever hear what he had just asked her.

Angela stopped in shock, scared to death, scared that he knew the truth about her and her parents. Ryuku held up the locket so that she could see it. There, in the locket, were her mother and father's pictures.

"_How could I have been so stupid! How could I have ever not known that it didn't open? How devious of them to leave the biggest clue to my existence tied to my ankle! How could they have done this to me! How can I leave another place I had called home? What of Ryuku? What will he do? Will he turn me in so that I may die and my family name lost? My family name was lost long ago when I left them. Never will that name befall upon lips speaking of a true heir to the name. No one will ever speak the name without the fear of death soon lagging behind them. No more will my name exist bound to me…but still, what of Ryuku? Is he to capture me and take me away? It would mot be hard, I am in the middle of the ocean, my only way back is through his boat…and what will Maylin and Jason think? Am I to be shunned again, am I going to have to fight the ones I've learned to care for s much? NO! I will not be as my parents were! If I am to die today, then I will die no murderer!" _These thoughts quickly raced through Angela's minds as she feared for her life and for the people she knew. Angela solemnly looked down into the water, no longer wishing to look into the eyes of a man who was nothing but honest and nice to her as she lied to him and kept secrets from them all. Angela soon got a sinking feeling in her as if she had betrayed everyone she cared for.

Ryuku grabbed her hand, this time not sympathetically, and dropped the bracelet into her hand and closed her hand in the bracelet, dropping her hand into the water with an unusual thud against the water. Angela looked at her hand, still in the water. She silently thought about whether drowning herself was an option. She began to swim away, away from Ryuku, to wherever she could go. Ryuku grabbed Angela's arm, not letting her swim away. He pulled her toward him, but Angela refused to look up into his eyes, she feared those eyes. She feared those eyes would give him the look so many had given her. She feared that she would see the look that she had seen all too many times, the look that her parents victims had right before the final blow was struck by her parents. The look of sheer horror shone from the eyes of hundreds. She didn't want to see that disapproving look, the same one she ran away from two years ago.

Suddenly Angela felt two strong fingers touch the bottom of her chin and force her to look up into those eyes. Angela saw no look of horror, no disappointment, not even pity or disgrace, but she saw compassion and caring. She felt as if she could stare into his eyes for eternity, all her problems melting away. She saw those eyes come closer, and soon the gaze was lost by a slow soft kiss. Everything melted away at that moment, as he held her in the water, pulling her closer as the kiss progressed. As it ended, Angela couldn't help but smile.

"It's all in the past now." Ryuku reassured her "They are gone, long gone, and with them went all your pain and turmoil."

Angela smiled and nodded, speechless at his caring, but she knew he was wrong. It was never over, and it would never be over. Not when she was still alive.

Angela and Ryuku swam back onto the boat and climbed back in. As soon as they got on, Ryuku showed her to a room and left for a moment.

"_Well, what do I do now?"_ Angela thought to herself, looking at the bracelet in her hand. _"Should I leave? Should I stay? Too many decisions to make here…I have to pack and leave when we get back to Garden." _ Angela decided.

At that point Ryuku walked into the room with his dry clothes, two towels, Angela's shoes, and a hairbrush for her to use.

"Prepared aren't you?" Angela said cheerfully. Angela dried herself off, well the best she could for going swimming in the only set of clothes she had. She dried her hair with the sea air and combed through it. While Angela wasn't paying attention, Ryuku left the room and came back with two plates full of food. Angela smiled at him gratefully.

"That smells delicious!" Angela commented as he handed her the food.

Angela and Ryuku ate and talked a while, avoiding the subject of parents and pasts. They talked about Jason and Maylin and what their futures could be. They talked about Garden and all of its intentions and meaning for students and for the future. Both of them didn't know why the Garden came to be and what its purpose was. Angela and Ryuku fell asleep later in the evening after talking for so long.

They woke up to the sudden rock of the boat hitting dry land. Angela had not realized she had fallen asleep of that Ryuku was taking her somewhere that would take so long to get to. She hoped desperately that they had just taken a small ride and were back to Balamb so she could gather her things and leave. She got up off the chair she had fallen asleep in and she and Ryuku looked out the boat. To her disappointment, she wasn't in Balamb, but on some strange land with no city she could see.

"Alright! Were here!" Ryuku yelled enthusiastically, jumping off the very high boat. Angela was surprised he made the leap.

"_And where exactly is 'here'?" _Angela wondered.

Angela got up and walked outside and off the boat. She saw the huge plain they had landed on and dreaded this new found adventure Ryuku was leading her to. Angela objected with herself as she looked farther to see beautiful snow capped mountains and the beautiful plant life all around it.

"It's beautiful." Angela said silently, mostly to herself.

"I know." Ryuku smiled "Follow me." Ryuku began walking as he saw the kids jump out of the boat.

"Where are we?" Angela asked as she followed him.

"You'll see. Lets go!" Ryuku yelled as he began to ran, Angela and the kids followed him all in good fun.

"This place…" Angela paused and smelled the something beautiful after they had stopped running. "Is perfect." She finished.

"Almost, the best is yet to come." Ryuku winked at her.

Angela walked along with the three, Maylin and Jason began playing tag as they ran up ahead and tried to run from each other. Ryuku played along with them too, grabbing Maylin and lifting her up high into the air so that Jason couldn't reach her. Angela snuck behind Jason and motioned for Ryuku and Maylin to be quiet. Angela grabbed Jason from behind, tickling him until he was almost in screams. Jason fought her off, laughing and yelling all the same. He almost punched her a few times, but he was out of aim from all of the excitement. When Angela finally let go, Maylin was on the floor laughing at her brother.

"Where the hell do you get the nerve!" Jason yelled. Angela aw he was embarrassed, but she continued anyway.

"Aww, it's ok Jason, your fine. See?" Angela said in a childish tone.

"I should just kill-" Jason stopped swinging his sword around, cautious of what he had almost said. Jason growled in frustration and anger, then he stormed off running, going ahead of everyone else.

"Wait a second! You don't know where you are going!" Ryuku yelled, but either Jason was too far to hear him, or he was just ignoring him.

"Aww man, I didn't think he'd react that badly." Angela shook her head at herself.

"He storms off a lot." Maylin muttered.

"It's worse than you think." Ryuku whispered to Angela "If he goes the wrong way, he may be getting into some fierce battles…ones that not even I could handle alone."

Angela stopped, wide eyed in horror. Jason was strong, but not nearly enough for those kinds of battles. He'd die instantly. Angela broke out into a run along with Ryuku and Maylin, though Maylin wasn't fast enough to follow, she didn't give up running.

"Stay here!" Ryuku yelled to Maylin, far ahead of her.

Before long, Ryuku and Angela ran into a fork in a crest of mountains.

"Dammit!" Angela yelled in frustration. "You go left, I'll go right."

"No! To the right is Sakkon Valley, it is the place with all the intense battles!"

"They may be intense for you, but the hell I'm gunna take the chance of leaving Jason. Besides, I put myself through vigorous training and I am prepared." Angela ran down the path. Ryuku tried to stop her, but hesitated and went down the other path.

"Jason! Jason, where are you! Please answer!" Angela yelled at the top of her lungs over and over, looking for the boy. _"Oh how could I have done this to him?" _

Angela ran around where she was, but she could not find Jason anywhere. Angela looked up into the sky, the sun was beginning to set and it was getting late.

All of a sudden Angela heard a loud voice on a speaker "Angela! Angela come back! We found him!" The voice called.

"I am on my way!" Angela called back, though she knew no one would hear her.

Angela began walking around, nothing had looked familiar and she was beginning to feel lost. She looked at her surrounding, looking for anything familiar to help guide her way. Angela looked down with a heavy sigh. _"I'm lost." _

Angela wandered around for a while, hoping to just find her way by chance, she thought it was better than standing there pointlessly. _"I can't believe I actually got lost, how embarrassing…" _Angela plopped onto the ground and crossed her legs. "Maybe I can just sit here and remember where to go…" Angela yawned, not realizing she was even talking aloud "Gotta focus…" Before Angela knew it, she was asleep.

Chapter Eight

"Angela! WAKE UP!"

"Holy shit!" Angela leaped up from someone yelling in her ear "What the hell was that for!"

"Sorry." Maylin giggled "We couldn't get you up."

"Where am I?" Angela grabbed her head and fell back, dizzy and in a slight daze.

"In a tent in a flower field." She chirped.

"In a…what?" Angela sat up despite her dizziness.

"Hey! You're awake." Ryuku said, entering the tent.

"Uh…Sure…What's going on and where in the world am I?" Angela felt so odd that she found it difficult to breathe.

"As for where you are, you are in a place known to very few." Ryuku smiled at her, but Angela couldn't think of what was so great, she felt ready to fall back and never wake up. "And, unfortunately, you got into a bad situation; you were attacked by an Ochu."

Angela began coughing in surprise "What! How!" Angela grabbed her head again "I don't remember a thing…"

"Well that's because you were asleep." Maylin bubbled.

"Ok, that just adds more questions that answers. Where's Jason? The last thing I remember was hearing your voice over an intercom and then falling onto the ground…" Angela sat up, trying to remember what had happened.

"He's in the boat, still in a bad mood. I'll go get him." Maylin ran out of the tent.

"Are you feeling Ok?" Ryuku questioned with an unusual look and handed her some tea.

"Thanks, but I'm just fine." Angela lied, in truth she felt terrible "So…How did I get here?"

"Let's just say were lucky you don't way more than you do." Ryuku smiled and winked at her. Then he stretched himself out and laid down in the tent close to her. Angela was glad to see that he was close, but not to close as to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Oh god." Angela felt her face get hot as she blushed in embarrassment "I should have been a bit more cautious. I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I enjoyed it." Ryuku said with a laugh, until it turned into a yawn.

"Get some sleep." Angela said getting up and out of the bed. "You look like you haven't slept all night." Angela smiled. _"No doubt my fault."_ Angela sighed.

"Woah, woah, woah! Sit down, you've been in quite a daze." He said, Angela heard him chuckle under his breath.

"What's so funny!" Angela demanded.

"Nothin." Ryuku laughed.

"Come on! What's so funny! How much of a daze was I in?" She couldn't help but laugh at her own misfortune.

"Nothing, _Sugarbush._" Ryuku busted out laughing as Angela remembered the nickname one of her old lame boyfriends had for her.

"Hey! What else did I say!" Angela asked him while she was yelling.

"Nothing." He lied. Angela glared at him "I can't believe you dated a guy named Ranini, better known as 'The Dealer'."

Angela remembered him. He illegally played blackjack on the streets and had seven girlfriends, or money sluts as Angela called them, and Angela never found out about them till way later when they sated.

"Thanks for the reminder." Angela sighed.

"Aww it couldn't have been _that _bad." Ryuku said as his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Heh….Yea…" Angela smiled weakly.

"What happened?" Ryuku raised in eyebrow in question.

"Ahh, nothing." Angela tried to avoid the story.

"What happened?" Ryuku asked more forcefully.

"Nothing." Angela answered with the same force he had in her voice.

"If you do not tell me then we will never leave this field due to my anticipation!" Ryuku yelled.

Angela was shocked by his words, she had never figured him to know any words with more than six letters. "Fine, fine. Dam you are persistent! But let me warn you know, this is going to be a long and boring story, do you still care to hear it?" Angela saw Ryuku nod his head "Fine. When I first started dating Ranini, and you called him Rani unless you had a death wish, he was very nice and sweet and a huge gentleman. He was every girls dream and I really believed he liked me. I was such a fool. Well, we dated, a lot, and we went to nice restraints and beautiful places I had never seen. We had fun…until I found out he had a 'business' as he called it, and it was how he got a lot of money, too much for one business. I went and did my research about him and his business and soon found out about his other seven girlfriends. When I told him I was leaving him he got a little angry…too angry for me to know. He believed he owned women, love was just a toy, he loved buying his girls with money, and I just wasn't like that. Well the night I left him he snuck into my house to get revenge on me, whatever he was doing I didn't know, but when he went through my stuff he found out who my parents were. Realizing just what he had found, he blackmailed me into doing his dirty work for him. Basically I was his lackey for a while, and I didn't like being used. I stole for him; I fought and humiliated myself whenever he pleased. Well one day Rani told me to go to someone's house…and burn it. I resisted but he threatened me, telling me that the whole world would know who I was and I would be put to death immediately by whoever got the joy of killing me and the last heir to my family name. I had no choice. I went to the house, ready to burn it with a fire spell. I looked into the windows and saw that it was full of children, orphaned children. I had died at the sight. Rani wanted me to kill the man and all of the love ones in his life, but orphaned _children!_ I fell onto the ground, tears in my eyes. The man came out with a briefcase in his hands. He stopped and looked at me, fear in his eyes. As he stared he asked me "You're here for me…aren't you?" Tears were flooding my eyes as I nodded at him. He knelt before me and he tried to comfort me. I told him my story, all of it, and he understood. Once I had finished crying, he told me to kill him. I told him I wouldn't, I couldn't. He understood that too, and with his help I ran away from Rani and his control." Angela fell out of her memories. She was confused for a moment, lost in her past. "Oh sorry, I said too much." She wouldn't look into Ryuku's eyes, she had never told a single soul that story before.

"You were used, all because of who you were born from." Ryuku held his hands tightly into fists. Anger spoke for him, his words spoke with horror. "How could he do that? How could anyone do that!" Ryuku's voice rose with each sentence.

"I don't know…but it's all in the past." Angela put on a weak, fake smile for him.

"Why did you have to leave? Cant people accept who you are?" Ryuku was beginning to calm down, though he still spoke with anger.

"No. I am the daughter of murderers. They killed _hundreds_ Ryuku, and I saw every single one. Not only am I a witness to these horrors and the heir to the name, but I had helped many times. My parents tried to make me like them. They tried to get me to kill as they did. They told me to slit a man's throat once after he was on the floor, pinned and defenseless. I was 7 years old, and I killed him. I can never be forgiven for that and for being untrue to words I have spoken. I found the hiding places of many of their enemies, no one would suspect an innocent child, and nobody knew that I was their daughter; no one knew they had a daughter. I will never forgive myself or be forgiven for that." Angela responded.

"You were too young to know better, just be glad you turned out better than them." Ryuku grabbed Angela's hands "But we'll just have to make sure that no one finds out who you are." He smiled at her.

"All I have left is this bracelet…" Angela took the bracelet off of her ankle.

"Are you willing to get rid of it?"

Angela stopped. _"Am I really ready to get rid of this? Can I really get rid of the last remaining thing of my parents, my only known tie of them?_ _Yes, they were terrible murderers and tried to continue their legacy, but they were still my parents."_

"Angela?" Ryuku was waiting for an answer.

Angela took the bracelet in her hand and put it into a fist. She put the bracelet into Ryuku's hand and left the tent without a word.

"_This means that they are completely gone." _Angela walked through the beautiful field full of flowers, lost in thought. So much was going on in her mind. _"How could I have told him all that? All about Rani, my past, my childhood. What makes him so special that I spill my every secret onto him? How could I have fallen for Rani's tricks? How could I have lost my guard to an Ochu?" _ At that point, a solemn voice rang in her head. One thought rose above them all. _"You know he's still looking for you Angela. Rani still owns you and he has found you before." _Angela shuddered at the thought, knowing she had to leave once again.

After about fifteen minuets of walking aimlessly, Ryuku ran back up to her and handed her the empty locket. It was open and the pictures had been takes out of it.

"You're safe now." He told her.

"I hope so." Angela smiled "Don't forget that you aren't the only one who knows."

Ryuku clenched his fists "Ranini." Anger began to well up in his voice. Angela was surprised at his anger towards someone he had never met before. She found it oddly comforting.

"Don't worry about it anymore, its over." Angela lied to him.

"As long as you worry, I do."

"Well aren't you sweet." Angela said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Ryuku kissed her.

Angela laughed at him "Wow your unpredictable." She smiled.

"That's all the fun!" He kissed her again.

"Ok, Ok! You win!" Angela laughed.

"Win what?" He asked slyly. Angela was the one who kissed him this time.

"_Whatever keeps his mind off of what I said." _Angela thought during their kiss. _"Wait a minuet…" _Angela thought… "Where are Jason and Maylin?" Angela asked aloud.

"Well Maylin went to go get Jason, so they are probably at the boat." He answered.

"You sure? It's been quite a while since she left…" Angela said with a worried tone.

"Would you like to go get them?" Ryuku asked.

"Would you mind the walk?" Angela said, smiling.

"Let's go." He smiled.

Angela and Ryuku began the long walk to the boat. They stayed silent on the way there, both lost in thought about Angela's past. Or at least that's what Angela figured Ryuku was thinking. Angela sighed at herself for talking in her sleep. After walking for almost two hours, the beach was finally in view, but something was different.

Ryuku broke out into a run. Angela followed him, going just as fast. As they reached the beach, Ryuku looked around, confused and startled.

"The boat!" He exclaimed "It's gone!"

"Are you sure we went the right way?" Angela asked, trying to find a logical explanation.

"Yes, look here; there are the marks from where the boat was tied."

"Do you think that maybe your uncle…err... Captain Sehall, would have taken the kids home for some reason?" Angela asked.

I don't know, but it looks like were going to be stuck here for a while longer." Ryuku sighed.

"So we'll be here for two and a half days instead of one, so what? I think it's kind of exotic and fun! Like an adventure. It really isn't a big deal Ryuku." Angela said to Ryuku, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Try four." Ryuku's voice dropped into a low, irritated tone.

"Four! How!" Angela was so confused, she began to feel her head spin as she got dizzy. The side affects of the Ochu's gas was still taking a toll on her.

"Well, we will be here for two more days, and you have been knocked out for two days, you do the math." Ryuku's eyes narrowed.

"I've been asleep for two days!" Angela was shocked and Ryuku gave her a quick nod "Aww man! This sucks…There has got to be a bright side to this situation…" Angela thought about their current situation "Ok, got one! Were not in a bad place, we have a great excuse to be skipping classes-" Ryuku stopped her.

"Plus I got you here with me, what could be bad about that?" Ryuku smiled at her with lust in his eyes.

Angela felt her face get hot as she blushed, but she quickly fought it off "And that's the best part of all." Angela remarked, flattering herself.

"Ya got that right."

Angela and Ryuku walked back to the field and their campsite, this time no longer silent. This time they talked about ways to avoid and embarrass the disciplinary committee's leader, Seifer Almasy.

After several plans were made against Seifer, Angela and Ryuku got into the most unusual conversation about old friends from the past.

"Back at Galbadia Garden, I met a guy who loved women. Tall, short, blonde, brunet, absolutely every kind of woman close to his age, he loved. He tried hitting on every woman known and one time got his ass kicked by some blonde chick, man that was a good day." Ryuku laughed at the memory "Man, I'll never forget Irvine Kinneas."

Angela laughed at the Galbadia student and began telling her story. "Back when I was in a town called Winhill, when kids lived there more, I had a friend named Indigo. See now, Indigo was crazy…She would do anything she had to just to prove she could do it! She once swam for over twenty-four hours, just to prove to her mom and she wouldn't get sick. Unfortunately, she did get sick and her mom couldn't help her. She had to be sent to a hospital somewhere else, and she and her mother moved away and never came back. Never found her sense."

"Well, how many places did ya go to look for her?" Ryuku asked, peaking his natural curiosity of Angela's past. Angela didn't like this question; she thought he was prying to find out where she had been running and hiding for 4 years.

"Almost everywhere," Angela said plainly, she did her best not to let out more information than she had to about herself, "I have never been to Trabia Garden, Timber, and Esthar, that's it." Angela finished with a small nod.

"Dam! That is almost everywhere! I haven-" At that point, Angela had run up ahead to their camp as it had come into sight. The tent was moving wildly and it was beginning to rip apart.

"What the-?" Angela walked up to the tent and began to investigate it.

"Woah, woah, woah." Ryuku said, stopping her with his arm "Let a man handle this." He said proudly.

"Sure, do you see any?" Angela put her hands on her hips as Ryuku gave her a rude glance "Oh come on! You're as much of a man as Maylin!" Angela laughed and went toward the tent again.

Angela hesitated as she got closer to the tent. It began to move wilder and Angela heard unusual noises coming from it. Angela opened the tent and started laughing at the sight and pulled the door of the tent open completely. Once Angela had pulled the tent all the way open, a large chicken-like bird about as tall as Angela's stomach, came out of the tent. The bird, which was a baby Chocobo, began letting out loud 'Waak' noises. Angela figured it was looking for its mother.

"What the hell is that!" Ryuku yelled as he jumped back.

"You don't know what this is! It's a Chocobo, and by the looks of it, a lost one at that." Angela continued at Ryuku's continued confusion "A Chocobo is just like a giant chicken I guess…except they are always yellow, are much smarter, and you can ride 'em, once they grow up that is. When you ride a Chocobo over a field, you can't get into any battles, and their fast too." Angela said, satisfied of her description. "It's Ok, we wont hurt you." Angela said to the Chocobo, trying to calm him. Angela saw the birds shaking begin to slow down. "What do ya say we find your mother?" Angela laughed as the bird jumped excitedly and let out a large 'Waak'.

"Cant we just leave it? Personally, I don't want to see a giant birds mother." Ryuku's eyes narrowed at the Chocobo.

Angela just glared back at him and said "You stay here with the camp and fix it, its better you make a use for yourself anyway. I'm going to go find his mother." Angela left before Ryuku could object.

Chapter 9

Angela walked with the Chocobo; all she did was follow it. Occasionally she would pet the Chocobo; in return the bird would 'Waak' an appreciation. In truth, Angela had gone with the bird just to be with herself and think.

The bird led on and occasionally turned left and right. Angela was sure the bird had no idea where it was going. Before Angela got lost, she stopped the creature.

"Come on lil-fella, let's get on that hill and see what we can find."

The Chocobo let out a big 'Waak' and ran up the hill, a lot faster than Angela could, and turned back at the top of the hill waiting for her. When she finally reached the top she looked around for anything that moved. She looked into the forest, staring at it, hoping to see something move. As she stared, something did move. Angela squinted her eyes, hoping to see what was in the forest moving around, but before Angela could concentrate on it, a Chocobo ran out of the forest in a panic, looking around frantically.

"It's your mother!" Angela yelled at the bird and began running down the hill to her. The baby Chocobo hesitated, still looking for his mother, but once he saw her he ran down the hill at a fast pace. The bird ran down the hill and passed Angela near the bottom. Angela stopped and let the baby get to its mother, being careful not to come to close to his mother, who knows if she could attack Angela or not. Angela knew that if she did, she wouldn't survive.

The mother let out a big 'Waak' at her baby and checked it for damage. Satisfied, she looked at Angela, Angela took a step back, just in case. The baby walked over to Angela and rubbed his head against her hand. Angela was sure that was a 'Thank you'.

"Your welcome little guy," Angela said, petting the bird. "Well now that you are home I'd better get back…wherever that is." Angela looked around and quickly noticed she was lost again. _"Oh man, I hope Ryuku doesn't come looking for me again." _

Angela walked back up the hill and looked around, hoping to find out which direction she had come from. She gave a big sigh and sat down on the grass and tried to retrace her steps in her mind.

"No use," She sighed to herself. The mother Chocobo walked up the hill and looked at Angela, confusion in her eyes. "I'm lost guys." Angela patted the mother and picked herself off the ground. Angela turned around, facing away from the large birds, and looked as far as she could, looking for smoke from a fire or some sort of hint to where Ryuku was. She was beginning to miss him. "I sure seem to get lost a lot."

Angela yelped in surprise as she was lifted into the air and onto the mother Chocobo's back. The mother just 'Waaked' and beckoned for her baby to follow. Angela had ridden Chocobos before, so she knew what to do. Angela held on tight to the giant yellow bird's back feathers as she searched around for Angela's camp. The mother Chocobo was fast, very fast, and Angela was back into her camp within the hour.

"Are you insane!" Ryuku exclaimed as Angela entered the camp on the Chocobo.

"Good to see you to, I'm glad to see you are safe as well." Angela said sarcastically "She's harmless Ryuku. I think you are just scared of anything bigger than you." Angela let out a small chuckle as Ryuku glared at her "Get on."

Ryuku's gaze quickly turned to an 'Are-you-insane-I'm-not-getting-on-that' type of look. "Hell no! I am not getting on a giant freggin bird with you of all people! You're crazy!" Ryuku yelled, then turned away and crossed his arms.

Angela rolled her eyes and slouched down "Okay, your choice. You wait for the never-returning boat, I'm going to go find a city and going home-" Angela paused "To Balamb." She corrected herself. Angela beckoned the Chocobo to start walking away.

"Wait!" Ryuku yelled. Angela saw him mutter something under his breath, but she ignored it.

"Shut up and get on." Angela smiled at him. Ryuku got on the bird slowly and hesitantly. Once he was on, they left the field with only what they were carrying, which was their weapons, and a small pack Angela was carrying on her back.

Angela and Ryuku rode across the huge rock formations where Angela was first attacked by the Ochu. They rode on for hours, occasionally stopping to give the birds a rest. Ryuku held on to the back of Angela's shirt with a fierce grip, almost enough to cause the collar of Angela's shirt to choke her. Often she had to stop to get him to let go of her so tightly.

After traveling for a few hours, the sun was beginning to set and Angela, Ryuku and the two Chocobos stopped in the night air to sleep. Ryuku tried to build a fire, but got frustrated and used a fire spell instead.

Angela laughed at him and said "I'm not going to help you out if you run out of spells."

"Who'd need it?" He laughed.

"Obviously you," Angela teased, looking back at him. Half of Angela's face was reflecting the fire and the other half remained in the dark, it made her look mysterious.

Angela and the gang decided to go directly to sleep after Angela made the fire bigger for the Chocobos. Angela slept with the two birds, using the mother as a pillow, and the baby Chocobo using Angela as one. Angela didn't mind the heavy weight of the birds head. Ryuku stayed as far away from the birds as he could while still begin close to the fire.

Chapter 10

"You have got to be kidding me!" Angela woke up to the complaints of Ryuku.

"What?" Angela said irritatedly.

"We left almost everything in the field!"

"And…?" Angela had known they left it all, she didn't understand the problem.

"And what about food!" Ryuku yelled. Angela was tired and getting annoyed.

"If we don't find a place by noon, I will get us food." Angela continued at Ryuku's reluctant glance "I lived in the ground for 3 months, don't worry…" Angela said groggily. "Let the Chocobo's sleep more."

Ryuku began to object, but shrugged and nodded. He was still scared by the birds, but he was too proud to show it. "So…What do we do till then?" At that point and got a devious look in her eye. Before Ryuku had time to think about it, Angela had jumped up and pulled out her Twin Blades. Ryuku pulled out his sword just in time to block her, and so they began to spar.

Angela stopped the sparring after a while and noticed the Chocobos were up and watching them. Angela and Ryuku had no bruises or cuts to attend to this time; they had only practiced dodging and blocking. Angela reached into her pocket as she walked to the Chocobos and gave them some berries she had found the night before while Ryuku was trying to light the fire.

"Hey! I thought you said you didn't have food." Ryuku smiled at her and tilted his head a bit.

"I never said that, I just said if we don't find any for ourselves, I can get some." Angela continued giving the berries to the Chocobos "Besides, they are doing all the work." Angela finished giving the berries to the birds and mounted the mother. "Ready to go?" Angela asked both the birds and Ryuku. Ryuku just walked to the birds with an attitude.

Angela and Ryuku continued their long journey to find civilization. She sat atop the birds back and thought to herself. She had this distinct, unusual feeling that something was wrong, but Angela shook her head and blocked it out of her mind and focused on her travels.

Ryuku looked up at Angela and noticed the complex look on her face "What's wrong with you?" He asked, pulling her hair from her face.

Angela put on a fake smile for him "Nothing, why would anything be wrong?"

"You look…I dunno, troubled." He frowned.

"I'm fine." Angela smiled and acted happy so he could stay in a good mood.

"If it's about your past-"

"I'm fine." Angela said with a cheerful smile.

Ryuku gave her a doubtful look, but didn't persist anymore. After riding for a few more hours Angela gave the Chocobos a rest, the little baby Chocobo was lagging behind. Angela and Ryuku wandered a little, hoping to find food for both them and the Chocobos.

"What time do you think it is?" Ryuku asked, avoiding silence as they walked.

"I dunno, ten maybe?" She kept walking.

Ryuku sighed in boredom "What now, there's no food."

Angela knew he was right "Lets go back." They began walking back after finding only a handful of berries. Angela and Ryuku got on the Chocobos and were off again.

"Guess what I found." Angela said to Ryuku an hour later.

"What are you talking about?" Ryuku said groggily, he had been asleep against Angela's back.

"Look!" She elbowed him in his side.

"Ryuku looked up and almost jumped off the Chocobo in joy. They were approaching what looked to be like another Garden in a huge chain of mountains. Ryuku waited impatiently to get there and as they got closer he jumped off, not even waiting for the Chocobo to stop. Angela jumped off the Chocobo and followed him after Angela reassured the birds that she would be back when she could.

"Who are you?" The gate watchman asked as they entered the Garden.

"I'm Angela and this is Ryuku, we are students at Balamb Garden." Angela smiled at the watchman as he eyes her oddly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"We got stranded a while back and a Chocobo brought us here." Angela told him.

"They are outside, they need food." Ryuku remarked.

"What are you doing out so far away from your own Garden?" The watchman asked suspiciously. Angela looked to Ryuku to answer that question.

Ryuku laughed embarrassingly "Uh…we were out with some kids on my boat and the boat suddenly disappeared with the kids on board. My uncle is the Captain and I have no idea why he would have left…"

"You haven't answered my question." The watchman eyes Ryuku.

The watchman went to the guard and whispered to him "I was…out impressing the lady." Ryuku smiled and his face got slightly red.

"I see…" The watchman eyed Angela over again, then frowned in disappointment "Go to our headmaster's office. You are free to go in and explore."

"Thank you." Angela said smiling sweetly.

Angela and Ryuku went into the Garden and soon discovered it was a lot like Balamb Garden. The school was filled with students running all over, getting to classes or talking to friends. Angela had a hard time getting anyone's attention.

Frustrated, Angela turned to Ryuku "You have been here before, where's the headmasters office?"

Ryuku shrugged his shoulders "I don't know, never been there. I'll meet you later, I have to go catch up with some friends."

Before Angela could object, Ryuku had run off in another direction. _"Great" _Angela thought rolling her eyes. After several failed attempts to get someone to talk to her, Angela finally got someone's attention and they pointed her in the right direction with a friendly smile.

Angela went up the stairs that led to the Headmasters office and slowly walked down the hallway, she was a bit tired, but she fought it off. When she got there, the door was closed. Angela knocked on the door and heard a sharp voice tell her to come in. Angela opened the door slowly and entered to see a man sitting at a desk looking angry. Angela felt uncomfortable.

"Who are you?" The man asked angrily. He had brown hair that was starting to get grey and a light, white shirt with brownish pants. His eyebrows were starting to grow two different colors, which set off his mean outlook and tone.

"My name is Angela, I come from Balamb Garden." Angela answered, speaking like a trained soldier. She hadn't meant to talk like that, but it came out instinctively.

"And what did you want here in Trabia?"

"I came here asking for assistance. We were stranded after a boat left us on shore. We do not know what happened, but we need transportation back to Balamb." Angela spoke swiftly.

"Please, tell me what happened." Angela replayed the last couple of says to the Headmaster, leaving out things about her parents and her romantic part of view. "Hmm…I see…well I don't think that we have any boats available right now, and rooms are scarce here due to student exchanges…" The headmaster paused and thought for a moment.

"Student exchanges?" Angela had no idea that there were student exchanges.

"Yes, we are getting a lot of students from Galbadia Garden lately. It is strange, but we are trying to send students to your home in order to have more room here. Many don't want to leave and it is causing a lot of problems." The headmaster sighed "The students say Galbadia is uncomforting to them and they just had to go."

"Hmm…well that's odd. Well me and Ryuku, the one who accompanied me, can build a camp for the night just outside the walls if you will permit it. The Chocobos that took us here are in need of food, but unfortunately I am all out." Angela smiled at the headmaster as she noticed his mood had started to calm.

"Nonsense! We will find room for you and your companion, but it may take time. Go and eat and come back here. Will send word to your Garden about your situation." He smiled at her.

"Thank you, but how long do you think we will b stuck here. I don't mean to be rude and insult your facility, but I need to go home for…my own reasons." Angela frowned at the idea of being in Trabia for a long time.

"We have a ship coming tonight, you can leave on it tomorrow morning."

"Thank you headmaster," Angela left the room and began looking for the cafeteria.

After searching for about ten minuets, Angela found the cafeteria, which was packed with people. Angela was forced to eat standing up, along with many other students.

After she ate, Angela headed back to the Headmasters office, but the door was closed and she heard shouts coming from inside it, so she walked farther down into a waiting room.

"You don't want to go in there." Angela heard before she opened the door. She turned to see Ryuku heading toward her.

"And why not?" Angela asked. She was getting irritated and mad at Ryuku for leaving her.

"Just trust me." He smiled and tried to lead her away. Angela scowled at him in return and opened the door, despite his objection.

Inside the room was a couch and some chairs placed randomly around the room. There were three small tables next to the chairs and on the wall hung some newspapers in a glass case. Angela walked over to the wall and read the headings on the papers. 'SeeDs capture notorious killers'. Angela stared at the picture. There were four SeeDs standing tall and proud as Angela's parents were bound and gagged on their knees in front of the four SeeDs.

Anger welled up inside Angela. Her fists clenched into a tight ball as she wanted to punch the wall. She looked over at the other papers' headings. 'Killers sentenced to death' 'Galbadian President gives his thanks' and 'Notorious killers finally gone'. Angela's fists were clenched tighter as her anger grew. Ryuku walked over to Angela and stood behind her. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled them out of the fists they were in. Angela veered her eyes away from the papers and looked into her palms. Angela saw the deep red blood dripping off the sides of her palms. Ryuku grabbed her shoulders reassuringly as Angela began reading the horrific articles. Ryuku grabbed the back of her hands and grasped her fingers both to keep her from digging her nails into her palms again, and to show her how he felt.

Tears flooded Angela's eyes, but still no sound came from her, as she finished reading the last of the articles. Angela knew that the SeeDs who captured her parents were held in Trabia. Complete fear drove into Angela's conscience as she feared for her on life. Her own identity was going to get her killed if she stayed any longer then she had to. Angela sighed, wiped her eyes, and walked away from Ryuku and the articles. She sat in one of the random chairs placed in the room, the farthest chair she could find, as Ryuku followed her and sat on the couch. Both sat in silence.

After about ten minuets of waiting in silence, Angela got up to see if the headmaster wasn't busy. After listening outside the door for a moment, Angela heard no more yelling and decided it was safe to knock on the door.

The Headmaster looked up as she walked in and put on a fake smile. "I suspect you heard the yelling hmm?" Angela gave a small nod and a sympathetic smile. She kept her hands behind her back to hide the dry blood. "Well, unfortunately it seems it was concerning you and your companion. After a valiant search, we have found a room for you."

"Thank you, Headmaster. I am sorry to cause so much commotion here, I'd hoped it was avoidable. If it doesn't cause more trouble, I'd like to leave here as soon as possible to avoid more problems." Angela said. Angela soon noticed that her palms began to sting as the pain had finally set in.

"Well, morning is your best bet, and you will be with other students who will be transferring to Balamb, one who will be your Dorm mate for the night."

"Oh, ok. That'd be great! But what about the Chocobos?" Angela asked.

"They both have been fed and will be sent on their way in the morning." He closed his eyes and gave a small nod.

"Thank you Headmaster, can I go see them?"

"Of coarse. You are not condemned in this Garden; you are to be treated as another student here, so do as you please." He informed her. Angela gave him a grateful smile and left.

"So what's the word?" Ryuku asked, lifting himself off of the wall he was leaning on.

Angela took her hands from out behind her back "Well, we will be leaving tomorrow morning. As for tonight, we will be sharing dorms." Angela saw Ryuku's eyes light up curiously "Not with each other! The girl I will be dorming with will be coming with us to Balamb Garden, so we are to show her the way there and show her around the Garden. For now, we can do whatever we want." Angela said walking off.

"Where ya goin?" Ryuku asked, running after her.

"What's it to ya?" Angela asked with a slight hint of her attitude still left in her voice. She was still mad about Ryuku leaving her in the Garden all alone.

"Ok…" Ryuku raised an eyebrow "What's with you?"

"Nothin. I'm going to see the Chocobos." Angela left, knowing he would no follow her there. Angela saw Ryuku take a step, hesitate, them turn around and walk back down the hall. Angela was relieved to see him go.

Angela walked down the hallway and did her best to clear her mind of her parents and her problems. She found this difficult. Angela found that when she got to the Chocobo stables, she felt calmer and almost as if they were there to comfort her.

"How are you guys?" Angela asked the Chocobos "I hope they fed you enough…that was quite the trip you took us on. I appreciate it." Angela patted the birds and hugged the baby Chocobo in appreciation. The birds gave out happy 'Waaks' in response.

Angela sat down and suddenly found herself telling all of her problems to the birds, not talking about her parents in case someone had been eavesdropping. The birds remained quiet, like they were listening to her, and sat next to her. After she had stopped talking, Angela noticed she felt oddly better. With a sigh of relief, Angela got up and said good-bye to the Chocobos.

Angela headed back into the Garden to investigate and roam around. She noticed that the mountains around Trabia made it look beautiful with the snow capped peaks. Angela took in her surroundings and before she knew, she was back in the large hallway next to the room that the articles were in. Angela stared at the door, then turned around and walked away from it.

"Back already?" Ryuku asked, coming out of the door.

"Obviously," Angela said as she continued walking.

"Come on, don't be mad at me." Ryuku begged, running to catch up wit her. Angela ignored him and kept walking. Sighing Ryuku said "You can't be mad at me forever, please." Ryuku grabbed her shoulder and turned her around "Please, I'm sorry…" Ryuku's eyes went into a heartfelt look and Angela could not resist it. He pulled her closer to him slowly then came in to kiss her. She felt unusual kissing him in a hallway, but at least it was empty.

"Is it me, or is this getting old?" Angela laughed.

"It's just you."

Angela and Ryuku decided to head down to their dorms to see if they could find their dorm mates. As they got there, Angela saw a short girl with darker brown hair waiting by the girl's dorms.

"Uh…Are you Angela?" The girl asked her. She talked in a shy manner.

"Yea, you must be my dorm mate, right?"

"Yea, I'm Alisa." She said.

"Hi, I'm Angela, as you know, and this is Ryuku." Angela said cheerfully.

"Hey," Ryuku said, trying to sound cool. He turned to Angela "I have to go again, see you in the morning!" He ran off before Angela could answer.

"That… was weird…" Alisa commented as she raised her eyebrow at the running Ryuku.

"He's weird." Angela shook her head at Ryuku's behavior "Do you know where the dorm is?"

"Oh, yea! Follow me." The girl said.

Angela followed the girl down a long narrow hallway until they stopped at a room marked **98B. **The girl pulled out a card-key and opened the door with an easy click in the slot. The double rooms were empty, except for two beds and small dressers. A content smile crawled onto Angela's lips as she entered the room on the left. Angela put down her small backpack in the room and looked around it; it had plain cream brown walls with a white floor, but Angela enjoyed the fact that it wasn't dirt.

Angela walked over to the neighboring room where the girl had walked in and was settling herself. She put down a large pack and on her bed was a sword in a beautiful red sheath. Angela walked into the room and put on a smile as the girl looked up, a curios look in her eye.

"So…Is there anything to do around here?" Angela asked. She was bored and wanted to do something.

"Well there's Chocobo riding, there's the cafeteria, where we all get together and talk, people tend to climb the mountains, but you wont have time to do that, and then there is training." Angela's eyes lit up as Alisa mentioned training "We can go train outside if you want; I was going out there anyway to get a few last battles before I leave." Angela gave a quick nod with a grin and walked over to the other room. She opened up her bag and pulled out her Twin Blades and belt, then put her blades securely in the belt. Angela walked back onto the room to find that Alisa's sword strapped on and she was ready to go.

They went outside and began their training session, Angela had found that the monsters in Trabia were much stronger than those in Balamb, and Angela had some difficulty. Alisa however was having little trouble; she was obviously used to battles like that.

The more Angela trained with the girl, the more they got to know each other. The more time Alisa spent with Angela, the more comfortable she got and the more she talked with her. Within a few hours, Angela had learned that Alisa was leaving Trabia to Balamb to train and become a SeeD. She was reluctant to go, but Angela reassured her that Balamb was a great place.

"So how long have you been in Garden?" Alisa asked.

"About four months. It has been great, but I'm leaving it soon." Angela informed her.

"Aww, what for? I was hoping that you could help me get around there."

Angela scratched the back of her head "Yea well…I'd love to stay but I really can't."

"What about…um…Ryuku. Is he leaving too?" Alisa paused when she tried to remember his name. Angela couldn't figure out how anyone could forget Ryuku's name.

"No, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him I am either. I don't want anyone to know I'm leaving." Angela smiled at the girl, hoping she would be quiet.

"Ok, sure. But why are you leaving?" The girl was very curios.

"I love Garden, but I have my reasons for leaving."

The girl looked at Angela intently, then shrugged and stopped asking her questions. Angela was glad she gave up. Angela let out a big yawn and quickly tried to cover it up.

"It's getting late," Alisa looked up at the moon, which was beginning to peer out from the surrounding mountains. "You look tired." The girl smiled sympathetically. Angela nodded and yawned again.

Alisa led Angela back to their room and Angela walked in, immediately falling on the bed with a loud thud. Alisa laughed, shook her head, and walked into her own room. Angela heard her rustle around a little bit, then go to bed. Angela began to plan her escape from Balamb without being seen by Jason, Maylin and Ryuku but fell asleep before she had any ideas.

Chapter 11

"Angela?"

"Huh…Wha-"

"Angela, wake up, it's almost time to go."

"Go where…?"

"To Balamb, now wake up!"

Angela opened her eyes to see Alisa standing over her. The sun shined through the windows as Angela picked herself up from the uncomfortable mattress. She walked over to her backpack and began placing her things in it, keeping her blades and belt with her.

Angela and Alisa ran out the door, packs in hand, as Alisa led her through the Garden. As Alisa turned the corner, Angela followed and almost ran into Ryuku.

"Hey!" Angela greeted.

"Hey." He responded, kissing her on the cheek.

"We're running late." Alisa commented. Angela just broke out into a run following Alisa again.

"Did'ja say good-bye to your friends?" Angela yelled back to Ryuku, who was running behind her.

"Uh…Wha- Oh yea, yea I did!" He yelled back.

Angela saw Alisa quicken her pace; they were going to miss the boat. Angela ran ahead of Alisa and motioned for her to follow. Once they were out of the Garden, Angela turned to the right and ran toward the stables.

"_Good, they're still here." _Angela thought as she saw the Chocobos. The Chocobos 'Wakked' a hello, Ryuku slouched in disappointment.

"Ok, great idea, but the Chocobos can't carry three people." Alisa said.

"They don't need to. Ryuku can run to the beach, he needs the exercise. Me and you can go ahead and tell them to wait." Angela looked at Ryuku who glared at her. Angela smiled back at him with caring.

Angela and Angela got on the mother Chocobo and rode off toward the shore, which was around the mountains. The mother rode fast, being newly energized and fed, and Angela had to hold on tighter than she had to before, but she enjoyed the ride. Angela was glad to have Alisa as a riding partner instead of Ryuku, at least she could breathe.

After a very fast and short ride, Angela and Alisa had reached the shore and ran to the boat. Alisa explained to the crew about Ryuku and they waited for him, though they didn't like it.

Angela began checking in her things, making sure she didn't forget anything. After reassuring herself that everything was in tact, she sent the Chocobos on their way and decided to walk along the beach, looking for a fight. Bored, Alisa decided to join her.

Angela and Alisa got into only two battles with simple Jelleye before Ryuku showed up. Angela ran over to him and laughed about how out of breath he was. She kissed him hello and the crew rushed them onto the boat.

Angela went underneath the boat along with her two companions and peered inside. There were two long couches across from each other and windows sat level with their heads, revealing the undersea life. Angela stared out the window with curiosity.

Angela looked over at Ryuku who looked complex, staring blankly out the window. "What's wrong?" She asked, walking over to him.

Ryuku looked up at her, an unusual look in his eye "Nothin" He said solemnly.

Angela sat down next to him and Angela head Alisa leave the room and head outside. _"Thank you, Alisa." _She thought to herself. "No, what's wrong?" Angela persisted.

Ryuku looked away and stared at the couch cushions. "Just something my…friend…said to me, that's all."

"What did he say? Whatever it was, it doesn't matter, were going home now." Angela stopped herself, wide eyed in confusion. _"Home…" _Angela thought.

"Ryuku looked up and saw the look in her eye. "Now what's with you?"

Angela shook her head vigorously "Nothin" Angela grabbed her backpack and put it on. She left the room and quickly found Alisa outside, staring at the wide ocean. Angela felt the boat jerk and they began their journey back to Balamb.

"Better now?" Alisa asked her.

Angela shrugged and leaned over the railing "You're going to love Balamb."

"Sounds like you're going to miss it." She said with a small smile.

"Maybe I will…" Angela more spoke to herself then Alisa.

"Why are you leaving then? There has to be a way you can stay." They both spoke softly and quietly.

"I have to go."

"But why?" She asked.

"I just…Do…" Angela looked up at the sky, wonder in her eyes.

"Why…" She tried not to pry, but Alisa wanted to help so badly.

"If I told you, I would be putting both of us in danger." Angela knew that the girl would stop trying to pry, for the time being. Angela really didn't mind thins girls prying, and Angela found that odd.

"That bad huh?"

"Yea, you get used to it."

"I don't know how you could get used to leaving like that?"

Angela shrugged "Never known anything different."

"You mean you have always been leaving? Even when you were little?" Angela gave a nod "Wow…is there anyway you could stay and not have to worry about whatever it is?"

"No, I've been running since I was able to, and I have never found a way to stay. I have tried many times." Angela soon realized she had given the girl far too much information, though she felt as if she couldn't help it. Angela looked over at Alisa, a deep in-thought look overridden her face. "Be right back." Angela went below deck, grabbed Ryuku's arm, dragged him up to the top, and stopped him right in front of Alisa. "Wait here." She commanded to both of them. Angela then went into the ships main control deck and talked to the captain, than came back. Angela looked into Ryuku's eyes and winked at him as he knew what she was planning. The boat slowed down and Angela dived into the water, Ryuku soon followed her.

"Come on in!" Ryuku yelled, half naked in the water.

"Um…No thanks, I'm happier being dry." Alisa waved back and left into the bottom deck.

"Well that didn't work…" Angela frowned, her attempts to distract the girls thoughts from Angela's words failed.

"What didn't work?" Ryuku asked.

"Nothin!" Angela said cheerfully, then splashed Ryuku.

Ryuku eyed her, then shrugged and went underwater and pulled Angela under. Angela held her breath just in time and she opened her eyes underwater to find Ryuku. Angela looked at the bottom of the ocean floor and saw some unusual bright light. She looked at it in wonder, unwilling to look away, and she found herself not moving. She heard Ryuku's movements in the water, but she still stared. She tried to move and swim to the surface for air, but she couldn't. She felt something wrap around her waist and pull her upward. She took in a deep breath and she couldn't realize what was going on.

"Angela! Angela! What happened?" Ryuku yelled at her, put Angela had a small attention span at the moment.

"I…I don't know…" Angela tried to focus, but all she felt were her memories in a flurry around her mind.

""Lets get you back to the ship." Ryuku began to swim, but realized Angela wasn't moving. He helped her swim to the boat and helped her get up the ladder. Once they got to the boat, Ryuku put his forgotten coat around. She would have smiled, but she couldn't focus on smiling. Angela stumbled to stand up, but couldn't, so Ryuku picked her up and carried her below deck.

"What happened!" Alisa asked worriedly when Ryuku came in, Angela in his arms.

"Not sure." Ryuku set Angela down on the couch "Angela, are you Ok?" Ryuku looked into her eyes, but she couldn't focus.

"I…Don't know, I…I think so. My memory is all scrambled." She mumbled.

Ryuku turned to Alisa. "I pulled her underwater, but when I came back up, she wasn't there. I dived down and found her not moving, staring at the bottom of the ocean. I pulled her up and…well look at her, she seems disorderly." Ryuku waved a hand over Angela's face. Angela tried to follow it, but it made her head want to explode.

Angela waited a moment a sat up. She was beginning to focus, but all her memories were swimming around her head still. She couldn't tell past from present, or which name belonged to which person.

"Do you think she realizes what's going on?" Alisa asked.

"Dunno, I think I read about this once in some book. Some fish makes you lose your mind if you stare at it long enough, if you pull away though, you may be able to sort your mind so-to-speak. The best thing to do is to ask her questions that will help her organize things." Ryuku stared at Angela. "Angela, what is my name?" He asked her.

"Ryuku." Angela strained hard, but his name stuck out in her mind.

"Good, what's her name?" Ryuku pointed to Alisa.

"Mayli- No, Alisa." Angela was getting dizzy.

Ryuku and Alisa looked at each other with worry. "What is your name?" Alisa asked, Ryuku looked at Alisa oddly.

"My name is…Angela "

Chapter 12

Angela jumped back and landed on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Angela, No!" Ryuku yelled. Angela couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"She couldn't be! No, it's impossible! The didn't have a kid, did they?" Alisa stayed on the couch, far away from Angela.

Ryuku sighed in disappointment and made Angela lay down. He turned to Alisa "I'm afraid they did, though Angela never took pride in that. She ran away from the ...her parents…when she was fourteen; she has been running ever since." Ryuku looked down onto the floor, his fists clenched tight, but he quickly released it.

"I remember that…" Angela responded to Ryuku. Alisa reached into her bag and handed a bottle of water to Ryuku. Angela sat up again; things were beginning to get much clearer at a faster pace. She drank the water and smiled at Alisa.

"Better?" Alisa asked, she was getting less tense about Angela.

"Much, though a few of my memories are still jumbled."

"So…You a ?" Alisa looked down.

"So I'm told. I'm sorry, but you can't tell anyone you have even heard of me, not a soul. Just the fact that you know puts both of us in great danger." Angela got up and reached into her bag for her belt and blades. She sat back down as Alisa followed her example and latched her sword onto her waist.

"Your secret is safe, but answer me this, please. Do you have any siblings?" The curious girl asked.

Angela shook her head "Not that I know of, me and my parents really didn't bond over family issues while we dined in the great outdoors."

"Always running…" Alisa got lost in her own thoughts.

Angela went above deck and stared out into the ocean, wishing to be swept away in its light and warmth. She decided to avoid her companions for the remainder of their wondrous boat ride.

Chapter 13

It took nearly six more long hours for the shores of Balamb to come into sight, and six long hours of avoiding Alisa and Ryuku. Angela was at the head of the boat, sitting on the floor, looking at the white paint of the boat. She didn't want to look at the shores of Balamb; she would never see it again anyway.

"Almost to the shores!" Angela heard one of the crew members yell. She got up and went to the back of the boat. Alisa and Ryuku were talking to each other, they looked deep in conversation. Angela tried to sneak past them to the door of the lower hull, but Ryuku spotted her and approached her.

"You can't ignore us forever." He said.

"_You'd be surprised." _Angela said to herself. "Nope, guess not." Angela said blankly.

Ryuku sighed "Come on," Ryuku grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards Alisa. "Lets talk."

Angela eyed Ryuku oddly, but remained silent.

"We've been trying to find out ways to help you, but so far we have nothing." Alisa said "We'd hoped three heads were better than two."

"Nothings going to work, I've tried everything."

"Obviously you haven't or you wouldn't have to leave. Your running out of places to run." When Ryuku finished his last sentence, an idea struck into Angela's mind.

"_That's it!" _Angela thought _"I have to live outside of a city! Away from people! No one will know where I live, and I can come in occasionally for supplies." _Angela shared her idea with the others.

"Won't work, you can't be alone all the time, especially in the middle of nowhere, no. What we have to do is kill Rani." Angela almost fell back in surprise, she never thought Ryuku would ever suggest something like that. "No, it's true. We have to get Rani. He's what's causing all your trouble, right?" Angela nodded.

"Who's Rani?" Alisa asked. Ryuku reviewed the story and Angela filled in Random comment she hadn't told Ryuku. "Oh, so if we do kill this Rani, then Angela will be free?" Ryuku nodded while Angela shook her head.

"No, my name is what's wrong. My whole identity. I'm not going to kill anyone, not even Rani." Angela said sternly.

"You don't have to, I'll do it." Ryuku's eyes were set, determined to fulfill the idea.

"No, no one is killing anyone. I won't have death and murder in my account, not ever." Angela and Ryuku stared at each others eyes, both set on their own decisions.

"He'll die, and that's all there is to say." Ryuku began to argue with her.

"You don't even know where to find him."

Alisa sat back and watched the two argue.

"Do you enjoy running and hiding? Do you enjoy not being able to call a place home!" Ryuku was shouting, but compassion and caring remained in his voice.

"No…No! But what other choice do I have, Ryuku! Do you see how people react to me!" She looked at Alisa, remembering how far back she jumped despite their newly close friendship. "I don't know who Rani told. Is I kill him, who knows who will tell the truth. My only choices are to run, become a life-ling slave to Rani, or die!" Angela was yelling, not at Ryuku, but at all her terrible problems that she wished no one would know about. Alisa sat back, still quiet in thought. "Listen Ryuku," Angela said softly and quietly after a second of calming down. "You know I have been running all my life, what's another home lost?" Angela turned around and looked at Balamb.

"We don't want to lose you! Can't you understand that!" Ryuku yelled.

Angela turned around, she was fighting tears. "That's why I have to go! Why can't _you _understand that! If Rani sees me with either of you, your lives will be in danger! He will try to get to me anyway he can, he will get what was taken from him at any cost, and that includes threatening you!"

"Then we will be ready." Alisa finally spoke up.

Ryuku was glad to have someone on his side. "She's right. We'll train and be ready for him if he comes."

"Not if, when. He _will _come, he won't come alone, and he will do whatever it takes. And what about Jason and Maylin? How am I supposed to tell them who I am and why these people are after me? How can I tell them that people may come after them for their lives, so watch out? They are twelve years old Ryuku, they can't fight like we can, and I wont ask them to."

"They don't have to, not as long as we are around when they go outside of Garden, and as long as people are around inside it, Rani can't attack them." Alisa pointed out.

"Still, they will be in danger, you two will always have to be alert and have your swords equipped, he will fight dirty."

"I can do alert." Alisa smiled.

"Not hard at all. Now you," Ryuku pointed at Angela, a loving glance came with it "Can't go anywhere alone, got it?"

"What! Now I need baby-sitting!" Angela thought this absurd, she could take care of herself anyway.

"Yes, we don't feel that your mature enough to be out on your own." Alisa laughed. Angela laughed too.

"Your not following me to class," Angela smiled "You can 'follow me' if I go outside of Balamb." Angela persisted.

"We'll come if you go outside Garden." Ryuku persisted back.  
Angela rolled her eyes "Fine, I'm six years old again." Angela smiled and looked at Balamb. "Were here." She said as the boat entered the harbor. Angela jumped off the boat and onto the docks before the boat had even stopped. "Well, if you're going to follow me you're going to have to go faster then that!" Angela ran off, she didn't like the idea of being followed, but if she as going to be, she'd best make it as fun as she could.

"She's not going to make this easy, is she?" Alisa said.

Ryuku sighed and shook his head. "Of course not, butcha gotta love 'er." Ryuku ran after, Alisa by his side.

When they caught up with her, she was at the entrance to Balamb waiting for them. Alisa ran ahead and stopped next to Angela.

"Are you still leaving?" She asked Angela. Angela just shrugged as Ryuku came up to them.

"Can we go home now?" Ryuku asked as he impatiently waited for them to depart. Angela broke out into a run toward Garden, a grin on her face as she enjoyed pestering her two companions. Angela and Ryuku followed at a brisk pace as Angela lead Alisa to Balamb Garden.

"Welcome to our Garden." Angela told Alisa.

"It's beautiful." Alisa commented, glancing up at the Garden.

"Now, if you two will excuse me, I have to go talk to my Instructor about missing a few days. He isn't going to be happy, but what can I say, I have an indirect charm that people just got to love. Ryuku can show you around and if you go to our Headmaster, he'll be more then happy to get you settled. Bye!" Angela ran off before Ryuku could object.

Angela ran down the main circular hallway and ran straight to her dorm. She jerked open her door and grabbed all her personal belongings in the small pack she held with her still. _"6:15," _Angela wanted to see Jason and Maylin so badly, but she knew it was better if she didn't.

The hours went slowly by as Angela waited for the late hours of the night. She tried playing lonely card games by herself and tried building a house of cards, but still the night progressed slowly. Angela tried writing a note to her companions, but she decided not to when the idea of Rani finding the note came into her head. Angela waited alone for what felt like ages.

By the time midnight came around, Angela was ready to go and watched the clock anxiously and left her room with stealth. She snuck past the Garden faculty with ease, she had trained with her parents after all. She snuck through the Garden with absolute speed and quiet and had made her way to the entrance in a matter of minuets. She snuck around the corner and made a silent gasp. Ryuku was at the entrance waiting for her. He had his eyes closed and his arms crossed across his chest. His head was facing toward the floor and he had his right foot up against the wall.

He opened his left eye, then blinked and opened the other and pushed himself off the wall.

"How'd you know I was leaving?" Angela scowled.

"Your not that hard to figure out." He said quietly. Angela could tell by his tone that he wasn't the happiest person in the world. Angela tried to walk past him despite his reaction but he stopped her with his arm. "Running wont always be the answer."

"Well it is this time."

"Didn't work before."

"I don't care." Ryuku still wouldn't let her by.

"You can't leave."

"Watch me." She said angrily.

Ryuku grabbed Angela's shoulders firmly in place. "Don't leave…you…you can't." As Ryuku spoke, his breathing got odd and his eyes looked as if in tears. "Angela, I promise you that you will _never _hurt again. We will end this together."

Angela was moved to silent tears as she hugged Ryuku. "What else am I supposed to do, Ryuku? Look what I am stuck with, I could never live with myself if you or Alisa, Jason or Maylin got hurt. I can't live my life worrying about you. You mean too much to me, that's why I have to go." Angela hated the word 'go' with a vengeance. She had used it too many times in her life, and now was no exception.

"Angela, I swear to you that if you stay, I will not let Rani get to you, but you have to give me a chance."

"What about Jason and Maylin? We'll have to keep them safe until this blows over." Ryuku looked away, Angela didn't like the look on his face. "What is it?" It was easy to tell something wasn't right.

Ryuku spoke hesitantly. "The…kids never came back."

Chapter 14

"What!" Angela yelled. "How could they not have come back!"

"Shh! We have to go talk about this in private, let's go to my room." Ryuku slipped away and Angela followed.

They crept around the hallway and returned to the dorm area, here the could walk normally. Ryuku led her down the hallway, no one was allowed to visit the dorms at this hour, so they kept a watchful eye. Ryuku turned sharply and opened a door. He looked in and saw his dorm mate sound asleep. He motioned her inside and he closed the door to the dorm.

"Where are they?" Angela asked immediately once they sat down on the lone bed in the room. Worry filled Angela's voice.

"I…I don't know. My uncle and crew members never came back either." He spoke in a soft whisper.

"Well great, now I really can't leave!" Angela quickly lowered her tone. "We have to find them, where would your uncle have gone?"

"I don't know, he'd never leave us like that. Something isn't right." Ryuku felt miserable.

Angela sat cross-legged and her arms were crossed over her chest. She stared at her feet in thought of what could have happened to the ship. Ryuku stood up and started pacing slowly across the room. Angela felt horrible, not only were the kids and crew missing, but all Angela could think about was Rani. She felt self centered.

"_Rani…" _Angela thought. She tried to divert her mind to the kids, but Rani's name kept chanting in her head. "Rani…" She accidentally said aloud.

Ryuku stopped pacing and looked up at her with a curious glance. "What?" He asked.

Angela shook her head vigorously as if trying to shake the thought out of her. "Nothing." She said quietly.

"Do you think Rani has the kids? Would he do that?" Ryuku asked as he walked over and sat on the bed.

Angela suddenly realized why hat thought was sticking in her mind so well. "Oh god, not again!"

"What do you mean 'not again'?" Ryuku asked.

"Rani took a friend of mine just like this back in Dollet."

"You lived in Dollet?"

"Yes, that's where I met Rani and got caught up in all of this. So if Rani has the kids, he'll use them to lure me to him. If I go, then I'll get captured and put into my old routine, which I am prepared to do." Angela said in a confident voice.

"And if you don't?" Ryuku raised his eyebrows.

"They'll be killed." Angela said blankly.

"So what are you gunna do?"

"Go back, of course." Angela said. "I'm not going to leave them."

"So you're going back so you can live a horrible life?"

"What other choice do I have, Ryuku!" Angela wasn't hesitant to run back to Rani, she would never let anyone get hurt over her.

"Can't we just wait a minute and think of anything we could do!" They both spoke aggressively, but quietly.

"No! We can't just leave them, it's impossible, we can't do anything." Angela hatred for Rani was growing more and more at every thought of him.

"Angela, I won't let you go, I just can't. You mean too much to me."

"You're coming with me." Angela said angrily. "But _only _because someone has to take Jason and Maylin back here. Don't do anything else. You'll keep your face hidden in a cloak and you can get back on your stolen ship, but make sure that none of Rani's 'Henchmen' are on board." Angela's demands were complete and thorough, but she had to give them.

"I can't let you go to Dollet!" Ryuku yelled, regardless of whoever heard.

"I can't let those kids die!" Angela retorted, she didn't yell due to the fact that people may get suspicious.

"I can't lose you!"

"You'll get over it!" Angela yelled. "This is stupid! I'm not going to argue with you over this, I'm outta here." Angela began to leave but Ryuku stopped her once more.

"Stop it! Stop running away from all your problems! Stop being such a coward and open you mind to other options! Can't you just listen to others for once?" Ryuku was holding her by the shoulders.

"Live by your own rules and no one else's." Angela said harshly, then turned back to the door and left. Ryuku didn't follow.

Angela ran back to her room as fast as she could get herself to go. The night had ended long ago during her visit to Ryuku's room. She ran to her drawers and grabbed a few more things, one of those things being wraps and bandages used for intense bleeding. Angela didn't know what Rani's punishment would be for running away. She ran out of the room and down the main hallway, avoiding the few early risers of Balamb Garden. She ran out of the entrance and avoided the road, for obvious reasons. She got into a few battles, but in her emotional state she defeated them easily. When she finally got to Balamb cit, she stopped to catch her breath. She pulled off her bag and searched through it and found just enough Gil to get her a train ticket to Timber. She slowly entered the city.

The city was in its usual state, quiet, calm and serene. Angela knew she was going to miss it, but tried to keep the thought out of her mind. She walked to the east side of the city, towards the train station.

"Can I get a train ticket to Timber?" Angela asked the man standing at the gate.

"That depends, do you have 3000 Gil?" He asked in a joking manner. Angela handed him the Gil "Go on ahead in." He said unusually "We'll be leaving in a half an hour." He opened the gate for her and she gave him a grateful smile as she boarded the train. She kept a low profile, which wasn't easy, there were Garden students and SeeD's all over the train. She sat down on the only empty seat left.

Angela stared out the window and waited for the train to leave. There was a hug field of grass filled with anemones wildlife and a small forest. Angela didn't want to leave the sights of Balamb, it was the only place that felt like home and like she belonged.

"Can I sit here?" Angela's thoughts were torn away by a familiar voice. Angela looked up to see Alisa.

"What are you doing here?" Angela asked the girl, motioning her to sit.

"I thought you could use help from a friend." She smiled and sat in the long seat across from Angela.

"But we've only just met." Angela said with a curious glance.

"But great friends none the less."

Angela smiled gratefully. "You know I have no other choice."

"Yes, but I feel as if I have to be there for some reason…to see what happens to you…" She said with an unusual sigh.

"Hmm…Can you-" Alisa cut her off.

"I'll get them back safely, both of them." She assured her.

"Thanks. Where's Ryuku? Please tell me he stayed."

"He stayed, though he hated it." Alisa told her.

Angela smiled triumphantly. "Thank god! If he caused trouble, I'm afraid of what Rani would ask me to do." Angela scratched the back of her head. "Listen, when we go to Dollet, I don't want anyone to see you, you have to keep hidden. No one should be able to recognize you if they ever saw you again." Angela sighed and looked at Alisa apologetically.

"Ok sure, but why? I mean Rani will have what he wants, are you planning to run away from him again?"

Angela shook her head. "No, I wouldn't be able to if I tried. Rani's gunna keep a watchful eye on me, but the less Rani knows about anyone, the better. Who know what he would do with you, keep your sword equipped and keep alert." Angela rolled her eyes and laughed. "The things we have to do."

"The things _you_ have to do. What kinds of things does he have you do?"

"Well sometimes small, cleaning his 'Henchmen's' weapons, that over fifty people, or fight whoever he pleases. I left because he tried to force me to kill an innocent man along with thirteen orphaned children." Angela saw Alisa cringe. Angela stopped her story and shrugged. "I 'spose you get used to it, though I will still never kill anyone."

"You say that too much. Why can't you change things instead of live with it?"

"No other choice but to live with it." Angela smiled. "Though a real life would be a dream come true." She thought about it for a moment, a life without the problems she had. "Don't worry about me, I've survived this long." Angela paused in thought.

"What is it?" Alisa asked her seeing her 'in thought' look.

"What's the date today?" Angela asked.

"Um…April 10th, why?" Alisa asked with a curious glance.

"So close! I got away from Rani a year ago on April 15th, three weeks from my birthday. Freedom for my birthday…It was great." Angela said dreamily. She felt the train jerk as the train started.

"When's your birthday?" Alisa asked.

"May 6th, yours?" She answered.

"September 11th." Alisa shook her head. "So you'll be spending your birthday is Rani's control…"

Angela shrugged and began laughing "Rani made me a deal before I left. He was going to take me Chocobo riding for my birthday. Maybe I'll make him live up to that deal…" Angela put her hands behind her head and laid across the chairs. Alisa just stared out the window, deep in thought.

Chapter 15

"Timber! Next stop Timber! All passengers please prepare to leave."

Angela opened her eyes, not realizing she had fallen asleep. She looked over at Alisa who looked no different than before, lost in thought. Angela sat herself up and checked her bag one last time, though she didn't know why. The last of her things checked, she sighed and regretted her future. She put on a fake smile for Alisa so she wouldn't feel as bad about letting her go back to Rani.

The train came to a halt as Alisa and Angela walked off in silence, both dreading what would come next. The walked off the harshly curved platform and onto the streets of Timber.

Timber resembled one huge train station, platforms and trains were everywhere. People walked around with friendly chatter to people who passed by, Angela thought it looked like a friendly, happy place. Angela walked on and saw a SeeD member among some of the people. Angela thought about stopping and talking to him, but decided that the longer she waited, the worse things would get for the kids. She walked on, Alisa beside her until they found the cities exit.

"Long walk ahead, wanna stop for supplies?" Angela told Alisa. Alisa took a step out of the city, confidence filled her eyes.

Angela stepped out the city and began her journey to Dollet, her journey to Rani. They continued to walk in silence, it was about min-afternoon and Angela enjoyed the warm sun on her back. Angela and Alisa got into a lot of battles with random monsters along the way, but they made the best of it and used the experience from each battle. Angela practiced her Thunder magic a bit and decided to put her blades away for once.

After walking on for what felt like an eternity, the sun had set and the stars were beginning to shine their brilliance. They sat down on soft grass after deciding to stop for the night and Angela stared at the night stars. Angela took a look around and recognized where they were. Judging from their distance, they were only a few hours walk to Dollet.

Angela sighed and picked herself off the ground. Alisa looked up from the fire she was building as Angela walked away. She walked toward the forest to one lone tree that stuck out from the rest and began climbing to the top. She climbed as high as she could go and sat on a branch and stared back at the stars in confusion.

"A whole year…" She said to herself in a soft whisper. "A whole year of running wasted." Angela hated the idea of being with Rani again. Knowing Rani, he would want an heir and Angela had absolutely no intention of sharing anymore of Rani's or her own family blood.

"Angela!" Angela heard Alisa yell to her. Angela jumped off a dangerous leap down the tree and ran to the girls call. She followed the blazing fire and found Alisa standing in front of someone Angela couldn't see.

"What is it!" Angela yelled back to her as she ran, but she stopped dead short next to Alisa when she saw who stood in front of her. "You…" Angela scowled at the cloaked man from her past. "What do you want?"

"I am here to lead you home." The cloaked man answered. His voice was sinister, but somehow welcoming.

"Dollet is not my home and it will never be my home, now leave before I make you leave." Angela eyes narrowed to an evil glance.

"Just as feisty as always, Rani will be glad to hear it."

"He's with Rani?" Alisa asked with a similar evil glance to the cloaked man.

"Yea, we go way back." Angela pulled out her twin blades from her belt. Alisa followed the idea, pulling out her sword.

"The legendary Ryuu sword!" The cloaked man gasped in surprise.

Angela looked over at Alisa's blade. The handle was a dragons head surrounded by dragon wings. Surrounding the bottom of the blade was a small dragon twisting around in and the blade was a black dragon tail curving into a wide 'V' at the tip of the blade. It looked exactly like a dragon and Angela admired it in wonder.

Angela stopped staring at the blade and focused back on the man. "Go back to Rani and give him a message. Tell him I'm coming back."

"Tell him yourself, I'm here to take you to him."

"You'll take us nowhere. I will get us there, and we will get the kids back, and she will leave." Angela looked over at Alisa, then back to he man. "This is your last warning, go or I'll make you unable to walk." Angela's tone wash harsh, she sounded as if she _did _want to kill him.

The cloaked man turned and looked at the Ryuu sword, then turned back to look at Angela. "I'm glad your back, Angela. We've missed you and your…services." He then left.

Angela sighed and relaxed her body when he was far enough away. She turned to Alisa who had sheathed the Ryuu sword and watched the man leave intently.

"The Ryuu sword?" Angela asked Alisa as she walked over to her.

Alisa looked at Angela. "Don't get out much, do you?" Angela gave her a look of irritation. "The Ryuu sword is a legendary Dragon blade with unusual powers. It changes shape and gains different abilities. It was given to me by my Instructor a long time ago, when I was really young."

Angela thought about the sword in amazement and realized her ignorance at thinking she had strong weapons. "Wow, that's freggin cool! I'd love to know more about it, but you need sleep." Angela smiled sympathetically.

"What about you?" Alisa asked.

"Well I'm staying up to watch for anymore of Rani's 'guests'." Alisa gave her a concerning look. "I slept on the train remember. Get some rest." Alisa reluctantly walked over near the fire and laid down on the soft grass.

Angela looked around and watched for any movement, though she found none. After a while, she got bored and re-climbed the tree she climbed before. She reached the very top and looked out as far as she could using the moons light. Once satisfied that no one was coming, she jumped down each branch until she reached the bottom. She walked to the fire and relaxed herself, but didn't let her guard down. She sat cross-legged, waiting for the sun to rise. She got tired after a while, but willed herself to stay awake. By the time the sun was rising, Angela had stayed up the entire night.

Chapter 16

"Good morning sunshine." Angela said to Alisa humorously. Alisa turned over, ignoring her. "Ok, I guess if you don't wanna get up, I'll just see you in Dollet!" Angela picked up her backpack and began walking away from the small camp slowly.

"Dammit Angela, wait up." Alisa said drowsily. Angela stopped and turned around.

"I'll give you five minuets." Angela told her, then sat down.

"You act like this is a field trip." Alisa got up and rubbed her eyes.

"Better to make the best of things."

"I guess…" Alisa got up and dusted herself off.

Angela began walking and Alisa joined her. After Angela gave her a chance to wake up, Alisa was a bit more talkative. Angela told her the complete story of her time with Rani and what happened once she got away. Alisa listened intensely and was fascinated by the story. By the time Angela had finished telling her about it, Dollet was clear in sight.

Alisa took a step toward the city but Angela stopped her. Angela took off her pack and reached inside it. She felt around until she found a heavy cloth and pulled it out. She handed the long, heavy cloak to Alisa.

"What do I need this for? I've already been seen." She asked.

"For my own peace of mind. Rani hasn't actually seen you and I'd like to keep it that way." Angela responded, putting her bag back on. Alisa put on the cloak and was ready to go. They walked toward the city, their first steps to their deathly adventure.

Angela looked up at the sky as they stepped closer to the city. The sky was cloudy and gray, perfect weather for the day.

The city of Dollet got closer and closer with every passing step, but Angela and Alisa walked on holding themselves with confidence, they were ready for anything. As they reached the city's entrance neither of them hesitated and they continued into the city.

Lightning struck nearby as the two girls walked uphill through the city. Rain began to fall and Angela shivered as they passed the weapons shop, it held old memories for her.

As she walked down the road she felt millions of eyes were upon her, looking at her with shame, though no one was looking. She led Alisa to the other side of town, they were both wet and their hair dripped with water. A loud crack of thunder crashed and lit up the sky. Angela turned around as if something pulled her toward the city. She saw a large dark figure in the distance.

Alisa turned to where Angela was facing and gave her a concerned and curious look. Angela stared at the figure in the distance and began to recognize the shape. She looked at Alisa and nodded as she saw two figures join the first one. They waited as the shadows slowly climbed the hill and approached the girls. Alisa pulled the hood over her head and hid her face.

Once the figures got closer Angela could decipher them easily. Rani was in the middle and two cloaked men stood by his sides. On the right was the cloaked man who Angela knew and remembered well. On the left was a man, judging by the figure of the body, in a dark red cloak drenched with water. Angela didn't recognize him, but she noticed he didn't stand as proud and tall as the other two men.

Angela noticed the difference in Rani. He looked older and more mature now that he was eighteen and he had grown strong muscles. He held a large thick sword on his back and it looked heavy to carry. Rani's new strength made Angela uneasy, though he did looked much better than he did a year ago.

"Welcome home Angela." Rani said softly as he stopped in front of the two girls. "Glad to have you back."

"That makes one of us. Where are they?" She asked sternly.

"They are just fine, in fact they were having a lot of fun with me."

"They're going home Rani. You give me what I want and…I'll give you what you want." Angela said to him, confidence building with every word.

Rani turned to the man on his right and talked quietly. Angela strained to hear but could over the patter of the rain hitting the ground. He turned back to Angela and Alisa, a straight look on his face. "Come here Angela." Angela hesitantly approached him. "Not much has changed." Rani ran his finger around her waist, then looked up at her neck. "This is new," He held her necklace and eyed the dragon.

"It's a dragon, get over it." She said with an attitude.

"No, you've had contact with her, haven't you?" Rani said deviously.

"Rani, you're even crazier then you were a year ago." Angela told him sternly.

"Don't avoid the question. I hear you do that often." Angela raised an eyebrow in confusion. Rani began to laugh. "Not as clever as your parents. Haven't you figured it out yet? How I knew where to find you, what you were doing, how to get those dumb brats?" Rani looked at the man cloaked in red and nodded his head. The cloaked man hesitantly began to take off his cloak.

"Ryuku!" Angela yelled in surprise as Alisa stepped back in shock. Ryuku stood there, cloak in hand, looking as if in total disappointment at everything. He stared at the ground, refusing to look into her eyes, the eyes that were filled with tears hidden by the rain.

Ryuku spoke to the ground. "I-I'm sorry." Was all he could say.

"Come now Angela, you don't think I'd let anyone come in freely and play with my property, did you? No, your mine and you'll never escape me." A sinister look came into his eye.

Angela looked up at Rani with anger. "I will _never _be anyone's property, and soon enough you shall die painfully, one way or another. That's a promise."

"Such harsh words from one so powerless. Still the same feisty girl as you were a year ago, I like that. Come on, I'm tired of talking, let's go home." Rani began to walk off.

"Give me the kids Rani." Angela didn't move.

"Oh yes, that." Rani motioned at the cloaked man and he whistled loudly. A door opened in a house nearby and Jason and Maylin were shoved out harshly by someone Angela couldn't see. The two kids saw Angela and ran to her safety as fast as they could run. Puddles of water splashed as they ran, time almost stopped as Angela heart lifted at the sight of the kids safe.

They stopped when they got to her and clung close to her body. Angela crouched down and looked at the kids, looking for any new cuts or scars. Satisfied, she looked into their eyes.

"Listen, you two have to go with this person here." Angela pointed to the cloaked Alisa. "I trust her with my life, so stay close to her and she will keep you safe. Don't lose her and don't look back. She's going to take you home." Angela gave the kids a half smile, then gave them a small push towards Alisa.

Jason and Maylin stayed right by her. "We know who you are and what you did and we know you're sorry. We don't care anymore, we love you anyway. We forgive you Angela, really." Maylin held onto her arm. This girl was all the kids really had besides each other. They had opened their hearts to the girl and now they were losing her.

"I'm glad someone does, but it's not enough. Don't you worry about me, okay? Go home, study hard and become strong. Make lives for yourselves but don't leave each other. Most of all, don't forget who you are. You are Jason, a strong boy with a big heart and you have great potential. And you are Maylin, the cute little girl who loves life and wants nothing more then to be happy and share that happiness with the world. Share that happiness Maylin, share that spirit with all you meet." Angela told the two her final farewells and her final advice. Lightning struck again and the rain poured harder, the world was weeping with her.

"Hell no! You expect us to just skip away and leave you here with these ass holes!" Jason pointed to Rani and Ryuku. Ryuku shuddered. "Were not going to take that shit and you shouldn't either! Don't accept it, fight it! Don't just stand there and let your entire life slip away from just one man. You belong home with us, we won't just let you go!"

Angela fought back the tears. "I'm sorry I got you into this." She said to the two kids and pushed them toward Alisa. Angela could see that they all hated leaving her and her heart warmed at the idea of people caring and loving her. She was happy Alisa was a great friend and risked her life to help her rescue some kids she had never even met before. She was proud of Jason, the young and noble fighter who had a large heart and an urge to fight for justice and the peaceful reasons. And last she was longing for Maylin's happy outlook on everything and her positive attitude for all. She loved to bring happiness to whoever needed it and she seemed to have an endless supply for all.

Angela turned back to Rani after thinking about her friends futures and love and she walked back to the waiting Rani and companions. He began walking and Angela followed. Ryuku stood to the left of Rani and Angela walked behind Ryuku as the cloaked man walked closely next to Angela. She could feel Alisa's eyes on her back as she walked away.

After a long enough distance from Alisa, Rani turned and looked at her. "You are going to get punished for running away." He informed her then turned back and walked on. The expression on Angela's face didn't change as they continued.

The cloaked man looked straight ahead, but talked to Angela. "I believe you left me with a rain-check." He told her.

Angela was bewildered at what he was talking about. She turned to him and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What the hell are you talking about?" She asked angrily. He took off his cloak and smiled mischievously. "You… I remember you!"

There stood the man Angela had met in Garden, the man she ran into twice. His blonde hair was drenched and his eyes no longer welcoming. Ryuku looked back curiously, worry appeared in his eyes, Angela glared at him and he turned back slowly.

"I'd hoped you would." He grabbed the side of her face and pulled her to face him. "Forget about that Ryuku, he's useless and unworthy of your beauty and strength. You need me, I'll show you a good time." He grinned oddly and Angela began to get very uncomfortable. She didn't like his intentions.

Rani turned back and stopped the entire group. "Listen here, none of you will touch a god dam hair on her head unless they want to answer to me. If I hear of _anything _happening to her, I'll have your heads mounted on my gallery. It'd be best if you remember that." Anger filled Rani's voice, something Angela found odd. Angela was grateful of Rani for his little input, though she still hated his every breath.

Rani stopped and the old house was in view. He turned back to Angela and she walked next to him. She opened the door; it looked exactly the same as she had left it. She heard a loud rumble and turned to see a huge rectangular hole in the floor with a stairway leading down the dark basement.

"Like my new attachment?" Rani asked. "Let me give you the tour."

He led her down the long stairway. It was dark and the lights were dim, she thought it was a fitting environment for Rani. He stopped at the bottom of the long stars and waited for her to pass him. Angela heard the doors begin to close and it got darker. She was trapped.

"Now for your punishment." She turned to look at him but felt an unusual sensation and only remembered pain.

Chapter 17

Angela woke up hazily and pain filled her entire body. She felt her body was in the air and heard chains move around her arms, legs and neck as she tried to move. It took her a long time to open her eyes, she felt weak and the pain made it worse. There was a dim light and she tried to move to it for some reason, but her body was chained to the wall and she couldn't move. Her clothed were tattered with random cuts in almost straight lines and blood dripped off her body. The bottom half of her left pant leg and her right sleeve were torn off. The front of her shirt was torn revealing the tops of her breasts. Her shirt was no longer white, but blood red and dripping. She tried to move again but couldn't and her body went limp in the incredible pain.

Angela heard heavy footsteps approach and she strained to life her head to see.

"How are you feeling?" Rani asked with a devilish grin. He had a whip in his hand, it was covered in Angela's dry blood. Angela didn't answer him. "You did this to yourself you know. You can't get away from me. My property doesn't run away from me." His eyes narrowed and he left.

Angela realized her body was tense and she relaxed herself as the footsteps faded farther away. Angela couldn't believe she had been whipped, she couldn't believe Rani could do it. She looked at herself again and noticed her blades and pack were missing. She hoped her blades were safe. Her thoughts were interrupted by another noise and she felt herself get tense again.

The footsteps became clear as footsteps echoed down the hall, but they weren't Rani's.

"Ryuku?" Angela asked as he turned the corned and came into view.

"Oh my- Angela, what did he do to you?" Ryuku rushed over to her and looked at her dripping wounds. He traced his finger along some of the gashes in her skin. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this." He said both softly and horridly. Confusion rose in Angela.

"What do you mean you're sorry? You're the one who got me in here!" Angela yelled.

"Shh! I'm not supposed to be here! Angela, I'm in the same situation your in, Rani has me controlled against my will too. When he told me to find you, I did it without knowing who you were or why he wanted you. After the other man found you, it was my job to get you to Rani. But once we began to spend time together, I began to…" Ryuku swallowed hard. "Well I fell in love with you and I just didn't know what to do, so Rani had the kids and I had no way to stop you." Ryuku traced the cuts again and examined them. "I'm sorry Angela, I did the wrong thing and you never deserved it." He traced the cut on her chest, it was the deepest one she had.

Angela inhaled harshly with pain. "I was gong to end up here one way or another. It's just my fate I guess." Angela smiled at him through the pain.

Ryuku sighed and pulled out a small jar from his pocket. He began putting some gel from the jar on the cuts on her arms and legs, it was soothing and it brought down the pain. He got to her chest and hesitated, waiting for an objection so she could feel comfortable. Knowing it was for her bleeding and pain, she didn't object and he put the ointment on her.

"Thanks Ryuku, but you'd better get out of here before you get what I got." Ryuku hesitated, then began to leave.

"I'm sorry…I never meant to-" Ryuku was interrupted by Angela's soft and soothing voice.

"Love has some crazy problems, doesn't it?" She smiled and he left her.

Angela was relieved to know that Ryuku hadn't fully betrayed her. She enjoyed the soothing feeling of Ryuku's love and began to get tired from her lack of energy. She soon drifted to sleep.

Chapter 18

"Wake up you whore." Angela woke up to those exact words.

"Good morning to you too." Angela said sarcastically as she opened her eyes to see the blonde man.

"I'll give you a good morning." He said a little too enthusiastically for Angela to feel comfortable. Ryuku walked into the room and winked at her mischievously behind the man's back.

"Angela, you look well." Ryuku said rudely.

"Wish I could say the same to you traitor." Angela saw Ryuku flinch and thought maybe it was harsh, but she had to put on an act for the blonde man.

'I never betrayed anyone. My loyalty was to Rani and I did my job." Ryuku said. "If anything you're the traitor. You are the one who betrayed your master."

"You coward! Let me out of these chains and I'll show you a traitor!" Angela faked anger at Ryuku and struggled with the chains.

"That's enough," The blonde man said to Ryuku. "I have…business to take care of with her." Fear ran through Angela.

"What are you going to do with her?" Ryuku asked him with a mischievous look.

"Look at her Ryuku; she's torn to pieces, so I'm going to give her a nice warm bed to sleep in, though she won't be sleeping." He chuckled quietly.

"Have you run this by Rani?" Ryuku asked.

"No, but you'll keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you!" He growled at Ryuku.

"All right, but I aint taking any shit once Rani finds out." Ryuku looked at Angela; hidden concern was in his eye. "You know how protective he is of her." Angela was curious to know why he was protective of her at all.

"Who's gunna know?" He shrugged.

"Her," Ryuku pointed to Angela.

"She'll enjoy it and want some more before she thinks of whining to Rani." He went over and rubbed the cut along her breast, Angela fought back the pain as she glared at him.

"He'll have your head, Keaton." Ryuku warned.

"But I'll have her innocence." He grinned.

Ryuku shrugged. "Have fun, see ya in the morning." He then left. Angela was frightened of his intentions and tried to get him to leave.

"What makes you think I'll be quiet?" Angela asked him angrily.

"Because you'll want me again." He grinned proudly. "And I can do this again." He scratched at one of her cuts with a chain attacked to his arm. Angela wailed in pain as the blood began to drip down her leg again. Footsteps came down the hall again and Keaton took a step back from Angela. Ryuku peered in and saw the blood.

"Don't take it too far, Rani might hear." He warned. Angela was grateful Ryuku had stopped him and left. Angela watched him leave the room.

"Get over him, he's nothing but dirt and he betrayed you."

"And you're no better." Angela scowled.

"Oh trust me, I'm a lot better." He raised both his eyebrows oddly.

Angela got sick of him and tried to get information out of him.

"Why is Rani so protective of me?" She asked him.

"You'll find out soon enough." He began to walk back to her, but footsteps approached again. "Dam Ryuku, what now?" But it wasn't Ryuku coming.

Rani turned the corner, whip no longer in hand. He looked at Angela, then to Keaton.

"What are you doing in here?" Rani asked. He wasn't in a good mood.

"Just checking in her, sir." Keaton told him calmly.

"You're not to come near her. Now go fetch something for her to eat _straight _from the kitchen." Keaton began to leave at Rani's orders. "Oh, and next time I find you in here without reason I _will _have you killed, maybe even by her if that's what pleases her." Rani grinned at Angela. Angela knew this was an honor coming from Rani, but wasn't very proud of it.

Rani shook his head slowly. "I'm meeting with some people this afternoon," Rani unhooked her neck, legs, then arms from the chains and she dropped to the floor, landing on her feet. Angela rubbed her neck, but was too tired to hate him or scowl at him. "You'd best eat now."

Angela looked at him oddly. "Why are you doing this for me?" Angela asked him.

"Because I don't hate you. You are simply a girl caught in a bad situation and one I have control over. I am not going to treat you so unfairly as to keep you from eating." Angela was so confused at Rani's new behavior. Before Angela could question him, Keaton came back with a plate of food. He forcefully shoved the plate at her and grumbled.

"Show some respect for your superior." Rani snapped at him.

"How the hell can she be superior? Look at her! She's locked up in a room torn to pieces!" Keaton objected.

"She will be your superior in a short time, so just get used to it." Rani told him blankly. Angela stared at him bewildered at what he was talking about. Rani turned and grinned at her sweetly, but turned to the door when loud, fast footsteps stormed through the hallway.

"Rani, your…visitors…are here." Ryuku told him as he entered the cell. He said 'visitors' like they weren't company, but villains.

Rani grumbled. "We'll continue this conversation later." He said to Keaton. He then turned to Ryuku. "Watch her while I'm gone. Keaton is coming with me." Rani began to leave, Keaton following. Rani turned back at the last second before the door. "If she wants anymore food, you are to get it without question." Then he left. Keaton was angry and glared at Angela before he left.

Ryuku and Angela remained still until the footsteps faded away, only echoes remained in the distant hallway. Angela sighed in relief and relaxed her body. She began eating the food left for her as she sat down against the wall. Ryuku knelt beside her and held her shoulder comfortingly.

"Ryuku," Angela stopped eating and looked at him, hoping to get an answer to the question she has asked herself over and over. "Why does Rani have so much protection over me?" She asked him.

Ryuku sighed and looked her in the eyes. A look of both fear and guilt filled them. "He wants to marry you, and he's going to do it soon."

"What!" Angela screamed. "Why would he want to marry me!"

"He wants you to bear his children. He wants a son, a strong son. But not from just any woman, he wants one from you." Ryuku's tone was blank. He hid fear.

"But why me? Why am I so special?" She asked in a confused, whiney tone.

"Think of your bloodline, Angela. He wants an heir from someone strong and he thinks you are as strong as a woman gets, and you are. He wants a strong son with the blood of demons."

"What! Hell no! My family's blood isn't being spread! I aint doin' that with 'im!" Angela was on her feet wailing her arms in anger.

"I know Angela." Ryuku held her in his arms. "I just don't know what to do." Angela and Ryuku sat in silence for a while.

"I can't run away again, it's impossible." Angela said quietly to herself.

"Can't leave at all, your stuck here." Ryuku said softly.

They heard footsteps in the distance.

"Don't we get anytime alone?" She whined quietly.

"I'll do something about this, all of this. I promise you that." Ryuku stood up and stepped away from her toward the corner across from her.

"What is she still doing out?" Keaton asked angrily as he entered the cell.

"I never had orders to put her back in." Ryuku responded with a shrug.

"What have you been doing with her this long?"

"Nothing that concerns you," Ryuku said calmly.

Keaton shrugged. "I don't know what you did, but it's my turn now." Keaton approached Angela. She stood up, ready to face him.

"You stay away from me-" He interrupted her.

"Or what? You have no weapons, you use magic and these walls will send it right back to you, so what are you gunna do girl?" He reached behind his shirt and pulled out a whip. He snapped at Angela and immediately her arm began to bleed.  
In a fast paced moment Ryuku grabbed Keaton from behind and flipped him onto the ground. He pulled out his sword and held it to his throat. Several drops of blood slid down Keaton's throat, but not nearly enough for him to have been seriously harmed, just enough for Ryuku to enforce his point. Thinking fast, Ryuku spoke.

"My orders were to make sure you don't hurt her. That went too far." Ryuku told him sternly. Keaton growled, got up, and left the room in an angry storm. Ryuku turned to Angela. "I can't protect you forever." He told her.

Angela went over and hugged him. "I know, but I appreciate it now."

Angela and Ryuku sat in the dark, silent room away from each other. They waited for Rani.

"Ryuku, come here." He said when he came back. Ryuku got up and followed him out of the room. Angela heard whispers, but couldn't decipher them. Rani came back alone.

"Good news," Rani told her. "Ryuku's leaving for a couple of days on a mission in Balamb for me." Rani smiled at her concerned look that she couldn't hold back. "Don't worry, it has nothing to do with your friends or Garden. Someone owes me something down there and I'm not one for patience." Angela knew it was pointless to show her hatred for him any longer, so she nodded. "You'll be out of here soon, my love." Ryuku left the room. Footsteps faded and she was alone.

"_That's strange, why would he leave me here alone, able to walk out that door and leave?" _Angela walked over to the open hole they called a door. She examined it and tried to take a step forward, but yelled and jumped back when an invisible electric field shocked her.

"It's DNA programmed." Keaton said from the hallway. "And you can't get out."

"Great, makes it more fun." Angela said sarcastically. "What do you want?"

"Me? Well I want a lot of things, but mostly I want things that I cannot have." He said devilishly. He walked through the door without a shock.

Angela stepped back from him. "Well you can't have anything working with Rani." She avoided his original intentions as they circled the room.

"Oh but you don't understand any of it. I'm actually here to kill Rani and take over his…operations." He grinned at the last words.

"Congratulations, I have completely lost all fear of you."

"And how do you mean that?"  
"Simple, you're the type of man who can't build anything on his own. Instead of doing anything yourself, you have to cheap shot Rani and probably kill him in his sleep. You coward." Angela didn't look him in the eye.

Keaton began laughing. "You still don't know anything, do you? I will kill Rani and you will be mine. I don't know why you are stuck here, but you are going to be like this the rest of your miserable life. You will be in this forgotten cell, left alone in the cold to die. But don't worry, I wont forget about you, I'll come visit every once in a while and have a…nice chat." He grinned deviously.

"_Wait…he doesn't know who I am!" _Angela thought to herself.

"Oh yes, and Ryuku, can't forget about him can we? Don't worry, he'll die too. You'll be completely alone and you'll regret ever disobeying me."

Angela lost herself and lunged at him in a blind fury. The thought of dead Ryuku was her motivation and she tackled him to the ground, he wasn't expecting it. He quickly pushed his feet against her stomach and flipped her over him. Angela jumped to her feet and lunged at him again, but he kicked her in midair and she flew at the wall. He smiled throughout it all, he was enjoying himself. Angela stumbled onto her feet, her cuts were bleeding profusely again and she tried her best to fight on. Angela took a step to go after him again, but he pulled out a sword from its sheath and held it directly on her throat. She stopped and he used the sword to push her chin up.

"You…cheap coward." Angela said through heavy breaths.

"Whatever it takes." He grinned.

"Fighting someone who is unarmed,"

"Fighting a girl who is unarmed," He corrected her. Keaton paused and eyed her, it made Angela uncomfortable again. "Hmm…" He was thinking about something at Angela's guess. "What makes you so special? Why does Rani take so much pride in you? Whatever it is, I want it."

He walked over to her, sword still at her throat. Angela knew that no one was coming to her rescue this time. Angela had a sudden, but dangerous idea. He began to put down his sword and extend his hand toward her. Angela took the opportunity and ran to the door. He walked to her slowly and Angela prayed that her idea would work. She focused herself as he approached and waited till he got close enough. He held out his hand again and Angela grabbed it in a quick swipe. She held on tightly and lunged herself at the door. The electric shock traveled trough her body and shocked both her and Keaton. He let out odd noises and fell to the ground. Angela had trouble, but she let go of his hand and stumbled across the room. She walked only a few steps before she blacked out.

Chapter 19

Angela woke up what felt like minuets later. She woke up in a startle as odd mixtures of pain filled almost her entire body. She looked around and saw she was in a blue room on a soft bed. Angela began to cringe. _"Oh god, please don't let this be Keaton's room." _She got out of the bed, despite the pain, and examined herself. Everything was intact. She felt her neck and gasped in shock.

"My necklace!" Angela searched the bed, pulling off pillows and blankets, but found no necklace. She heard the door stir and it opened, she braced herself for whoever it might be, but when she turned around she saw Rani.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked softly.

"Long enough to realize what you stole from me." She glared at him, a look of death in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's safe." He looked at her neck. "Funny, you don't seem complete without it."

"What did you do with it?" She asked angrily, ignoring his comment.

"I had it cleaned and fixed." He smiled at her; an evil look still filled the sweetness he was trying to show.

"Fixed?" She looked at him curiously.

"Yes, your charade broke the chain and I wanted to fix it for you."

"Why? Why do that for me?" She asked him.

"It doesn't matter. We found you a few hours ago passed out on the floor with Keaton. What did you do?" Rani eyed her up and down.

"Nothing," She answered.

Rani shrugged. "No matter, Keaton will tell me." Rani looked at her and shook his head slowly. "You're going back to the cell now that you're awake, but only for a few more days, six at the most."

"Sounds fun, is there a party?" Angela asked sarcastically.

"A sense of humor, since when?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Since moping around feeling sorry for myself didn't work." She responded.

"Never saw you as optimistic."

"That's just the problem, Rani. You never took the time to se me." Angela responded, walking to the door.

Rani began leading her to the cell. The basement they were in was large, but it only had two hallways. One hallway led to the bedrooms Angela was in, and the other led to the cells. In the middle of the two hallways was a plain, large room filled with randomly placed weapons.

Angela looked at the other cells as they passed. Some were moldy, some bloody, and others full of torture and death. Angela could picture the things Rani and the rest of his friends have done to innocent people in those cells. Whippings, burnings, and murder pierced through Angela's mind as the cells went slowly by. They came to her cell, a cell specially made for Angela and never been used by any other. It had her DNA, it knew all her tricks, and it had her.

Angela waited as Rani hit odd colored pads on the control box on the wall outside her cell. The noises stopped and Rani motioned her in. She walked in and he pushed a lone button. The cage was set. He walked over to her, plucked out a lone hair off her head, and threw it at the door. The electric field shot across and the hair was struck.

"I wouldn't do this to you, but I have to show Keaton I don't accept insubordination." Rani left quietly.

Angela looked around the cold familiar room. The only thing different was the outline of two bodies in front of the door. She sat in the corner and tried to figure out what her next encounter with Keaton would be.

Chapter 20

"You seem to be enjoying yourself."

Angela looked up and saw Ryuku. "Yea, trying to figure out what the walls are made of would brighten any girl's day." Angela picked herself up from the floor. "Why are you back so early?"

"Rani sent Keaton to take my place, so it's my job to guard you here." He said with a proud grin.

"I still don't need baby-sitting." Angela smiled.

"So how'd ya do it?" He asked.

"Do what?" She asked with a confused look.

"Get Keaton. From what I heard, there wasn't any blood drawn from him." He raised his eyebrows in interest.

Angela rubbed her neck remembering Keaton's sword at her throat. It wasn't her most happy experience. "It was a spur of the moment thing." Angela shrugged as she toyed with his impatience. "I electrocuted him." Angela finally told him.

"But how'd you do it? If you had used Magic it would have bounced right back at you and knocked you out too. And why would you have been knocked out by Magic anyway? You I can understand because of your injuries, but Keaton would have been fine." Ryuku argued with himself.  
"Ok woah. First of all, these walls are made of a familiar material my mother told me about. If magic is used, the Magic is harnessed from the walls and sent right back in their original direction, but at ten times the force. Second, I was knocked out, but I didn't use Magic, I know too much. I used the DNA scanner to send a pulse wave of electricity through my body and into his. I saw him fall to the floor and that's all I remember." She smiled triumphantly.

"And that worked?" Angela nodded at him. "The electricity got to you first, so you got hit the hardest. But if that's true then you should have been knocked out first and stayed down longer, in fact you should have been put into a concussion for a few days. But here you are, awake and perfectly fine." Ryuku examined the door thoroughly, it was working perfectly.

"I wouldn't say fine, my muscles ach and they keep twitching." She shrugged and rubbed her arm.

"That's all?" He asked.

"That's all." She answered.

"I can understand how Keaton was up and out of it, he only got so much of the shock. I just don't understand it…" Ryuku pressured the thought in his mind.

Angela thought about it only for a second before a thought came to her. "Well, my element is Thunder, so maybe I am beginning to develop an immunity to it."

"Maybe…" Ryuku pondered the idea further. He walked out the door and watched at his post that Rani assigned him to.

After only an hour, Ryuku looked in. "I'll be right back." And he ran down the hallway. Ryuku came back only minuets later and ran into the room, one hand was behind his back.

"That was fast." Angela commented.

"Rani wanted me to do something." He said cheerfully.

"That always sounds fun." Angela rolled her eyes. Ryuku pulled out his hand from behind him to reveal Angela's necklace. Angela yelled in excitement and jumped on Ryuku in a hug.

"Didn't think you loved this thing that much." He smiled at her while he held her in the air. "Turn around, I'll put it on you." Angela turned around and picked up her long, brown hair.

"Thanks, you have no idea what this means to me."

"What does it mean to you?" He asked her.

"This necklace was hand crafted by a girl named Sriala. She was my best friend, but after Rani began to get out of control I had to leave her. Once I ran away, I came back a few months later dressed as a Galbadian SeeD. I found Sriala and told her the truth about my life, I had to, I had to give her a reason as to why she had to run and hide herself for her life. She pulled out the necklace and told me she was going to give it to me for my birthday, but I disappeared. We decided it was best if we parted our separate ways and never told the other one where they were. That was the last I ever saw of her again, and the last I hope to see of her for her sake." Angela snapped out of her memories and looked back at Ryuku. "This is a bit stupid, but I feel safe whenever I hold this necklace. It's like something inside it tells me that everything's going to be okay and that I just have to live it out." Angela smiled in embarrassment.

"Awww, she has a sweet side to her to." Ryuku mocked her.

"Shut up!" Angela said in a nagged voice.

"So back in the city, when Rani said 'you've had contact with her, haven't you?' was he talking about Sriala?" Ryuku asked.

Angela gave him a nod. "Yes, he tried to make me go after Sriala, to kill her, if I disobeyed him. I-"

Angela was interrupted by a loud alarm and a red flashing light in the hallway. Ryuku jumped to his feet, he muttered 'they're early' to himself before he left. Angela was left in the cell alone, bewildered at what was going on. She soon found herself waiting for someone, anyone, even Keaton as long as he could tell her what was going on.

She didn't hear the footsteps come down the long hallway until they were just outside her cell. Angela looked up, a queer expression on her face.

"Angela, come on!" Alisa yelled over the loud alarm.

"What are you doing here?" Angela yelled running to the door. She stopped just short of it, remembering the shock.

"We're gettin you outta here!" She yelled.

"Great, but I can't get out." She pulled out a hair and put it in the door. An electric shock pulsed through and zapped her hair. Alisa looked over at the control box and examined it. She stared at it for a moment, then unsheathed the Ryuu sword and sliced the box.

Angela put her finger out and made sure the field was gone. Once she was sure, she ran out and followed Alisa out to the top of the basement and into the living room of the house. She began to run to the door, but Angela stopped her.

"What's going on!" Angela yelled at her.

"I already told you, we're getting you out of here!" Alisa yelled at her trying to get out of the house.

"I can't leave, I thought we established this!" Angela yelled back to the girl.

"Angela, look at you! You are covered in blood and bruises, were not going to let you stay! Ryuku has handled all the details of the plan, let's go!" Alisa ran out the door.

"_Should have known Ryuku was behind this." _Angela ran after Alisa and went out the door.

Alisa led her farther down the forgotten road and they ran to the city. Angela had trouble and some of the cuts on her legs re-opened as she ran, but she ran on through the pain. Alisa ran into the city and continued until they stopped at the sight where all of this began. Where Rani first took Angela back.

"We have to wait here for Ryuku." Alisa informed her.

"Where are Jason and Maylin?" She asked.

"Don't worry about them." Alisa told her with a trusting smile.

Angela and Alisa waited for Ryuku for what felt like ages. Angela paced back and forth and Alisa's face grew into worry as the time progressed.

"He was supposed to be here within ten minutes." Alisa informed her.

Angela stopped pacing and looked at her. "Great, now I have to go his ass? Oh well, best return the favor." She ran toward the house, Alisa following behind.

Angela ran until the house was in view. In the distance Angela could see two figures with swords in hand. She began to run as fast as her bleeding legs would allow her to. The shadows closed in on each other and swords clashed. The metal upon metal sound rant into her ears like a haunting Sirens call.

She approached the shadows until she could make out their owners. Ryuku and Rani were in a bloody battle against one another. Their breath was fast and deep as the emotions rose between the two.

Ryuku stopped and looked at her with concern. Rani took the opportunity and slashed at his arm. Ryuku growled in pain and turned back to Rani. Their eyes met in a slow moment as though they communicated their every hatred into those eyes. Angela would never forget that look, as she would learn it pierced her heart with confusion and misguided love. Angela yelled for them to stop this, but it wouldn't end, not until one of them fell in defeat. Ryuku made an attempt to swing at him, but Rani jumped back and dodged it with ease. Angela knew this battle would not end unless one of the three of them died, it was a thought left unanswered itself. Who would win this fight?

Angela watched the battle with pain as she saw Rani's massive strength. He was the better fighter in this fight and he overpowered Ryuku blow by blow. He was just as fast, despite the fact he held the huge, heavy sword against Ryuku's lighter one. When Ryuku would rush at Rani, he was prepared for it. It was like he predicted every move before it was even made. Rani dodged, countered, attacked, and defended far too well for Ryuku's lower fighting ability. Angela diminished the thought of Ryuku's loss from her mind and kept it clear for hope.

Ryuku turned and looked at Alisa when Rani was temporarily down. He pointed in a direction off behind the two girls and Alisa immediately left running in that direction.

Ryuku looked back at his battle to see Rani's sword almost at his face. He rolled to the left, but his right cheek was cut open and blood spilled from his face. He ignored the pain and leaped up to attack Rani. He made a blow to his arm and jumped back away from his to avoid a counter attack. Ryuku closed his eyes in concentration and held his left hand to his chest. He summoned up a fire spell and aimed it to Rani, but he dodged it and the house caught flame immediately. Rani growled with rage as the sight of his house on fire caught his eye and he attacked Ryuku with pure rage.

Angela ran around the ongoing battle and got to the house. She concentrated hard and summoned up a water spell on the house to stop the fire. The entire house was engulfed in a water bubble and the flames disappeared immediately. The house was dripping and was drenched in water.

Angela wanted the house to burn, but not until her blades and belt were out. She ran to where the door to the house had been and ran inside. She knew the main floor well and she knew there was no place for the blades there. She ran to the open whole in the floor and flew down the stairs into the basement.

The main room in the basement was almost empty except for a few chairs and a table, but there was no more. She ran to the bedroom hall and looked for a room that stood out from the rest. She saw once lone red door and stepped inside. The breath was sucked out of her as she saw what was in the room.

There were dragon statues and phoenix's everywhere. The bed frame had dragons twisting around it, there were statues taller then her next to a beauty mirror with the image of a phoenix surrounding it. The room was glowing gold with gold handles, gold bed frame, and gold chairs. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

She snapped herself out of her admiration and grabbed her twin blades and belt off the bed and put them on. She took one long look at the room before she left. She closed the door and looked back into the hallway.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? It was all made for you by Rani." Angela turned to see Keaton in the hallway with her. He had a long burn mark coming down his left cheek.

"You're lucky you survived." Angela scowled at him.

"You aren't. Since new…issues…have come up, I have decided it's best I kill you off."

"Try me." Angela pulled out her blades ready for a fight.

Keaton pulled out his blade and prepared himself with a stance. They rushed at each other, Keaton's sword was in the air ready to come down on her. Angela dropped to the floor and tripped him, then sliced the side of his body with one straight slash. Keaton jumped up and slashed Angela's waist with his thin sword. He circled around her with amazing speed and hit her on the back as she stumbled forward. She turned to face him and attempted a thunder spell, but he countered it with a thunder of his own and it burst into a huge explosion of color. She was temporarily blinded by the explosion and she took a slice to her left arm. She regained composure and slashed his shoulder. Blood was everywhere coming out of the two.

Keaton rushed Angela and attempted to pull a side-slash at her waist, but she blocked it with her right blade. Keaton reached down with his free hand and pulled out another sword. He slashed Angela's waist and she fell in pain.

"That Ryuku has made you weak." Keaton gave her an evil grin as he looked down at her. "He's out there dieing, you can go with him."

"Shut up!" Angela snapped. She jumped onto her feet. "Ryuku has made me nothing but stronger!"

Suddenly Angela's blades began to glow and she stood there with her eyes closed. She opened them like a whip as the blades' light faded and long trails of electricity trailed across her blades. The dragon continued to glow on the blades, the electricity filtered from them. She let out a loud cry as she slashed at Keaton's body with an 'X'. An empty look fell into his face as his body dropped to the floor. His breath was shallow and slow, but he was alive.

Angela's blades completely faded and she calmed herself. She sighed and looked at Keaton one last time in satisfaction of her defeat over him. She ignored the blood dripping off of her and began to walk out of the basement and the house.

She could still hear the battle raging on as she stepped into the living room of the old house. The swords clanking, the Magic burning, the cries of pain, they were all to her.

Angela went outside and saw the battle continuing. They fought like no one she had ever seen. The hatred in their eyes pushed them on as the blood wisped from their body at every motion made. They were tired, but neither would stop until death filled their body.

Angela looked just beyond the battle to see Alisa with Jason and Maylin coming back from where she left off to. Angela went around the battle once more and went toward the trio.

"Angela, what'd they do to you!" Maylin cried at her.

"I'll explain later, for now I have to stop this." Angela looked back at the battle. Maylin grabbed Angela's arm and she turned back at the girl. She looked at Angela with concern in her eyes. She closed her eyes and opened them again, this time they were filled with confidence. She used a cure spell on Angela and most of the cuts closed. The bleeding stopped and with it went most of the pain. She nodded a thank you to the girl, pulled out her blades, and ran into the battle.

As she ran in, Rani and Ryuku were both preparing to strike each other. Angela went in the middle of them and blocked both attacks with her blades. They both jumped back and put their swords down, they looked at her in confusion.

"Get out of the way, Angela." Ryuku ordered her.

"No! This is ridiculous." Angela dropped her blades to her sides.

"He's right, you need to go. This doesn't concern you." Rani said to her in a straight voice.

"If I hadn't been here, this wouldn't be happening-" Angela was thrown off to the side with a might force to her shoulder. She hit the ground and the breath was taken out of her in surprise. She looked up to see Keaton standing where she once stood, his shoulder was bleeding heavily but there was a grin on his face anyway. He walked out of their way and the two foes continued their battle. He approached Angela slowly in pain. She tried to get up, but her own blade had pierced her leg and she was hazy with pain and loss of blood.

"Thought you were rid of me didn't you?" Keaton attempted to kick her but was thrown back by a powerful gust of wind. Angela recognized it as a Magic aero attack,

Angela looked up to see Maylin standing above her with her arms out as if she had performed Magic. Alisa ran over and helped Angela up. Maylin used a cure, but it wasn't enough for the wound and blood still dripped out of it. She leaned against Alisa for support as Keaton got up and walked back. Angela pulled herself off of Alisa and took a step, waiting for him.

Alisa stepped forward but Angela stopped her. "This is my fight." She said quietly.

"Please Angie, let us fight for you." Maylin pleaded.

"Ang, you can't take much more of this." Alisa told her.

"You have fought far too much for me, no. This is my fight." She repeated and positioned herself and her blades into a stance, ready for Keaton. As he approached farther, their third battle begun.

The battle was slower then the others, they both were exhausted from it all. He started off by circling to the right, but she was ready and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Angela took the opportunity to drive him into the ground. He tried to get up, but she cut his thigh with her blades. All of her anger and frustration came out in their last two battles. All of her pain and suffering in each strike she made on his body, it showed with the blood dripping all over and the wailing of pain from all who fought. She held the blades at Keaton's throat when Angela heard the sound she would never forget.

She looked over at the other battle between Rani and Ryuku, a cry of pain pulled her eyes to it. Ryuku was on his knees, Rani's sword pierced through his body. Ryuku stared in shock at the blade in his chest and time seemed to have stopped in those several minuets. As if in one slow motion, Ryuku grabbed his own blade and pierced it through Rani's heart. Angela watched in shock as their bodies went limp and fell to the ground.

No tears came to Angela's eyes, for she didn't believe it. She couldn't believe her eyes, she wouldn't trust them. Angela heard Maylin burst into sobs and from that she knew it was real. She turned back to see silent tears coming from Jason and Alisa. Alisa held the young girl as she buried her face into her stomach. Jason stared at Angela as if the world had ended and she felt as if it had.

She got up off of Keaton's stomach and walked mindlessly to Ryuku's body. A blank look was in her eyes and she crouched to see him. She looked into his eyes, they were empty and gone. The eyes of a dead man. The eyes of a hero. She closed her eyes and the tears began streaming down her face and fell down off her cheeks and onto Ryuku's body. She opened her eyes and willed him to move, to wake up and say she is his favorite student once more. He didn't move and he didn't speak.

Keaton got up as she stared at Ryuku and he escaped into the house. She saw him move from the corner of her eye and she got up. She walked slowly to the house as if she had possessed and couldn't control herself. The look in her eyes could make a small boy fall dead in fear and she walked into the house. Jason began to follow her but she glanced back at him and he stopped in his tracks, he wouldn't move until she came back out.

The house was quiet and empty as the eeriness set into it. She knew where he would go and she walked down the stairs to the basement. She stopped in the main room as he did and they stared at each other.

Keaton opened his mouth to speak, but Angela sent a Thunder at him faster then any she has even done. He fell to the floor and Angela sent another one. He sent one back but Angela's emotions gave her new-found strength and speed that went beyond her. She dodged it with ease and he sent three more. She dodged the first two with simple side-steps and blocked the third with a thunder of her own.

A new fear grew into Keaton's eyes and he got up off of the floor. Angela tripped him back onto the floor and hit him with the last thunder she had. He flew back into the hallway of the cells and tried to pick himself up, he couldn't open one of his eyes. She walked to him, but as she raised her blades, Ryuku's voice rang into her mind.

"_We will end this together…" _

Angela stopped and thought about herself and what she was about to do. She lowered her blades and stared at Keaton.

"_This isn't who I am, I don't kill people like this. I can't lose myself so easily, I am not this person. I won't lose sight of myself, I swear that to you Ryuku, as you once swore to protect me." _

Keaton forced himself up and Angela pushed him back into the cell behind him. She closed the old-fashioned door and left him there on the floor of the cell. He will feel as she felt.

She walked out of the house and looked back at the dead bodies that were once Rani and Ryuku.


End file.
